Drifting Memories
by mu149
Summary: After Naruto finally brings Sasuke back, he loses his memories! Even without knowing who he really is, Naruto forms a bond with Sasuke that he can't understand. Or will he want to. SasuNaru. Eventually contains Lemon.
1. Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned. However, the story line is all my idea and I would like any recognition if you use it.**

'**thoughts'**

_**Sub-consciousness**_

"_**Talking"**_

**I was finally satisfied with the layout of this chapter, so I reposted it. I'll be deleting all other chapters and re-adding them when I'm done editing. I hope you like it.**

**-mu149**

I was beginning to get a headache from the strain of clouding our chakras for such a long period of time. Already, had I sensed the strong, dark chakra that Sasuke had always had since that day Orochimaru bit him during the chunin exams. Sakura and Kakashi sensei were flanking me, and I knew they were as tense as well, even though they have yet to sense him. Team 7 was on a mission nearby in Taki no Kuni when a message had come that Sasuke had been sighted leaving a village. Kakashi sensei had sent Sai back to the village to let Granny Tsunade know that we were successful in our mission, but would be further delayed. Then, he had willingly let me take charge on further examination of whether or not it was actually him. And I was ready to find out. There was no way in hell I was letting him get away again. Not when I was so close. "Oh my god…"

I barely acknowledged Sakura. I knew she never believed that it was him, but now reality was smacking her right in the face. 'What did I ever see in her?'

A soft motion calls my attention to Kakashi sensei, who had raised his hitaite in order to reveal his sharingan. Things were getting serious fast as our pace quickened under my silent command. Cautiously, we slowed to a stop as a clearing came into view. Kakashi and Sakura stay behind just in case, hiding within the shadows of the trees as I sneak towards a hidden shrine. It was a small one, modest as it crouches beside the trees, almost hidden completely by its shadows. It would have been left unnoticed if it hadn't been for the dark chakra that seethed through the cracks of the foundation. I relaxed myself enough to expose my chakra- I didn't want to surprise Sasuke when he was in a bad mood. Taking a deep breath, I slide open the screen door and slip in. The moon glints through the wooden window to bask over a dark form in the corner. Ever since the minute Sasuke had left me, I had prepared to bring him back and I knew that it would most likely have to be violently. Regardless of all the things I had told myself in an attempt to ready myself for the day I would again see him, my mind went blank when my eyes locked upon the blazing red fire of his sharingan. I stepped forward once, a single thought running through my head, 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!'

"Sa…ke."

His head rose slightly as he glanced over me. I gripped my kunai tightly, 'Sasuke won't be as weak as me. He doesn't care who I am. He'll still easily kill me.'

Within a flash, his eyes are closer, only inches away from me. My reaction is too late as my eyes widen and I know I'm as good as dead, when the unthinkable happens. He pulls me into a tight hug. The kunai I had been gripping so tightly, dropped and without a second of hesitation, my arms are wrapped around him, tears running down my face. "Sasuke… Please, come home."

I felt his grip tighten slightly before he whispered into my ear, "Of course."

My tears start flowing in full as the silence stretches on around us. I don't know how long we stayed that way before he said something. "Sakura and Kakashi are getting restless."

'Oh! I forgot about them…'

Hesitantly, I pulled away, "I should've been out there. Sakura is going to get mad again."

I grinned, brushing my hair nervously. My heart almost stopped at the sight of the soft smirk that Sasuke used to always use when we were little. My grinned only widened as I grabbed his hand, pulling him playfully. It felt like an intense burden had been lifted from my chest as Sasuke allowed me to pull him out of the shrine. I completely deserted my concentration on hiding Sakura and Kakashi and waved to them enthusiastically. "Hey, Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!"

I saw them walk in awe out of the shadows. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

I softly tightened my grip on Sasuke, a small pang of jealousy and ownership resonating within me. Sasuke chuckled darkly behind me, which gained a loud gasp from Sakura. Sensei, however was looking at us quizzically, "What exactly happened in there, Naruto?"

I looked at him questioningly before realizing the way I was holding Sasuke's hand. I instantly drop his hand, blushing furiously, "Jeez, sensei! You're just like Ero-sennin!"

He shook his head before smiling softly, "Welcome back, Sasuke."

He nodded respectfully to Kakashi sensei before glancing towards me, "It's good to be back."

I grinned again, unable to resist my sudden urge to grab Sasuke's arm, "And you're never leaving again."

"We should be hurrying so we can return. Lady Hokage is already going to be mad that we went after Sasuke without permission."

I frowned at him, "But we were already out!"

He turned around without answering me and began walking away. I smiled as I followed him, Sakura making sure Sasuke walks in front of her. Even though it was probably better if we ran, we walked the entire time, not wanting the problems that would come with Sasuke's return within the village. It wouldn't come welcomed to many. So, we walked home, telling Sasuke of all the things he missed, not asking anything in return. We didn't want to here about all his years with Orochimaru. It had probably been two or three hours since we had started walking when we decided to sit down at an outcropping of rocks. I began to drift into my mind as something eerie began to happen.

I didn't like it here. It was cold. Though, I didn't even know where here actually was. I had been floating for a while in the black void of my mind, that it could've been a hour or a day as far as I could tell. Since it didn't seem like I could go anywhere, I decided to think carefully, something I never did. Something was wrong. I didn't like it. What was the last thing I remembered? The first thing that came to mind was it was night.

It was quiet and calming, but from a sixth sense, I tensed. Call it the calm before the storm, because that was exactly what it was. The night erupted in a splay of blood and a scream that sounded inhuman. It was the sound of pain, suffering and intense agony. It was the sound that I made. The sound I made as I saw Sasuke fall before me, his eyes disappearing behind his bangs. I couldn't see. I couldn't breath. I felt nothing. I just knew that there was more blood. And this sound, this awful, screeching sound that ruptured my ear and even my throat was searing in unimaginable pain. I was blind to what happened and I only saw blood. There was so much blood. Then, there was Kakashi, pulling me away, holding me down and talking to me heatedly.

I couldn't speak and I still couldn't see. Something was blinding me, taking away my ability to see. The taste of salt reached my mouth just as the metallic taste did. Still, there was the painful sound. The sound wouldn't leave and I couldn't hear Kakashi over the noise. Suddenly, it choked off and I could only hear sobs in its place, Sasuke's name being called in between the gasps for air. I couldn't breath, I still couldn't see, and the world was slipping from me as my body thrashed uncontrollably under the Copy-Cat nin's iron grasp. That was how it ended for me.

The world just went dark all of a sudden without a warning or an explanation. My chest hurt as I remembered what had happened.

I had lost it.

Sasuke had gotten hurt because of me and I had lost it.

Anger and hatred towards the person who had cost me so much quickly flared through me that I didn't notice when the memory began to fade. I had relished my hatred with senseless yelling at anything or anyone that would listen and when I stopped, I couldn't remember why I had been screaming. I couldn't remember what I had made me so mad. I couldn't remember what it was like to be mad. A panic began to take hold of me as I thought of Sasuke's body falling as he was attacked and thought, "I wonder who he is?"

A scream resonated deep from within me as I pushed to remember.

_He's Sasuke! The person you've been chasing since you were kids. The reason you train so hard! The reason you exist!_

And then I stopped, I was no longer able to remember his face. I was forgetting _him_. And then a thought crossed my mind, 'Who was I forgetting?'

I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything. There was nothing where I was. 'Who was I? Was there something I was supposed to remember? What was 'remembering'?'

I continued to spiral like that forever. I didn't know the difference between time and space and it seemed infinite. However, it came suddenly. One moment there was nothing and the next, there were sudden sensations that flowed all at once and I was forced to experience everything. Taste was the first thing to come. It wasn't much, but there was a sour taste in my mouth. Next came sound. "Naruto…" a weak, defeated voice called.

Something registered. I recognized the word, but I couldn't quite remember it. There was knowledge already there, but the entirety of it seemed like an alien language to me. There was nothing, but everything seemed to be there. A smell somehow reached me and I identified it as matching a building were healing took place. A hospital…? "Naruto…" the voice broke through my thoughts again.

I knew that voice.

It was familiar and caused a fluttering in my stomach. I tried to find the connection, but I hit a barrier. It seemed that some portion of my knowledge was blocked off. I felt a soft pressure against my lips and also smelled a sweet vanilla scent. My heart skipped a beat and returned with a vengeance. I felt a soft touch cross my forehead, and with the smell that continued to open the rest of my senses, I slowly, labouringly, opened my eyes. What I saw was beautiful, pale skin that was unblemished, blackish-bluish hair that hung in bangs across his forehead and deep, saddened obsidian eyes that were glazed over, like glass. As our eyes interlocked, the glassiness left and was replaced by a brief shock and then suddenly, a sincere happiness. My heart caught in my throat as he hugged me, whispering the same thing over again, "Naruto…Naruto…"

His hair grazed my nose tickling me, but the overwhelming smell of vanilla aroused a heat from me that I did not understand. "Who… who are you?" I asked.

**Well, that's it. If you haven't read this yet, I hope you continue your reading, but if you have- It's still a good idea to keep reading it because I've changed some things within it, an idea I actually got from a review. Also, be looking for my newest fanfic, Naruto in Wonderland!**

**Your's Truly,**

**mu149**


	2. Going Going Gone

**Finally! Here's Chapter 2 in Drifting Memories. It's sorta like the original, but I added some details, so I think it might be better than the original. Also, still read it even if you read m original version because I can guarantee you that this one will be better!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**

* * *

I couldn't remember being happier than the brief minutes when I was able to hold Naruto in my arms so closely, without anything to interrupt us. That was my original thought until he held my hand tightly. I could feel my heart soar with happiness that wasn't mine to own. And yet, I didn't care because I was finally going back to Konoha with Naruto by my side. I should've noticed when he started getting uneasy. It was too late when I finally noticed what he did. One moment, I was staring at his widened eyes, and then, I was falling, the darkness I'd become accustomed to taking hold of me again as a blood curdling scream shoots through the frigid night.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, surrounded by a sobbing Sakura and a gloomy Kakashi. Then, a woman came in. "Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. Possessor of the mangekyou sharingan, accused of numerous deaths and also found in contempt of the Hidden Leaf Village," she threw down the paper she was reading off of, "Is anything incorrect within my data?"

I stared at the woman, analyzing her with my sharingan. "You're Tsunade Godaime."

"Answer my question, brat. Give me a reason to not have you executed in treason of this village!"

"Where is Naruto?"

"You insolent little punk!"

I saw her herm tense before her fist rushed towards me. I didn't even blink as I easily dodged her petty attack. Grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her, I hear her curse violently as she growls at me, "Let me go!"

I step away from her, "Where. Is. Naruto?"

Her gaze softened for some unseen reason and with a single nod, she leaves the room. For a moment, I am confused, but I don't show it. "Sasuke…"

I turn to Sakura who had been gripping her shirt tightly, "Naruto has been hurt…"

My heart stopped and began racing as she continued softly, "He attacked that guy who got you. Sasuke… He… Naruto killed him…"

This time, I did registered shock. He killed someone for me? "He had lost it. He was glowing red and… Kakashi sensei had to stop him, but something went wrong… Sasuke, he's not waking up. Oh my god, Sasuke!"

She broke down crying and I breathed deeply, turning to Kakashi, "What room is he in?"

"The one right next to this one."

I walked out and immediately turned right, ignoring the stairs from a few familiar people from my forgotten childhood. Instead, I focused entirely on the blond man I was looking for. When I glanced into the room, I saw a few people standing around in the room, one standing right next to him, holding his hand. I glared only momentarily at him and immediately, he moved away, staring at me in astonishment. I glanced down to see the only sunshine in my life. He was pale and had a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. I felt myself falling into a black abyss that I hadn't felt for a long time. I didn't even notice when Kakashi ordered the rest of the shinobi out of the room. All I was focused on was the still form of the only light within my life. He seemed almost lifeless; if it wasn't for the small movement that came from his chest rising and falling, it would be impossible to tell that he wasn't already dead. "Naruto…"

The number one knuckle-headed ninja of the leaf village was no longer smiling, no laughing carelessly, and no longer making an idiot out of himself. I lean slowly towards him and very softly, kiss him. A warmth rushes to my cheeks and I ignore it, an even deeper sadness already grabbing hold of my heart. I brush his bangs out of his eyes, wishing that I could see the bright cerulean eyes once more. His eyes suddenly flutters open and I'm surprised by the deep blue eyes that I stare into and suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of happiness grabs hold of me and I hug him, "Naruto… Naruto…"

"Who…who are you?"

I tense as he calls out, clearly, the words I have only heard in my deepest nightmares. I lift my head to look through his deep, blue eyes, "N-Naruto?"

The puzzled look that I get in return was heartbreaking as I pulled away from him. It only deepened as my eyes hardened.

Something was wrong.

But, I didn't want to believe it.

Not after all we had been through.

"Naruto?"

He cocks his head questioningly before he looks around, clearly amazed by his surroundings.

'He isn't Naruto…'

I turn and pull open the closed door forcefully and to find Shikamaru and Ino waiting right outside. "He's awake," I mutter.

A brief look of disbelief runs across their faces before Ino turns and charges down the hallway, while Shikamaru turns into the hospital room and stares at Naruto who was sitting up in his bed now. He whistles softly before stepping into the room with a soft smirk on his lips, "You had us scared for a while."

He threw another confused look at him and it hardens my heart even more.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but could you two enlighten me on who you are?"

Shikamaru froze, his usually dull, lazy eyes widening, "What did you just say, Naruto?"

He shakes his head, his angelic blond hair framing his face perfectly, giving off a look of pure innocence; my heart stops beating.

"Is that my name? Naruto? That's what that man was calling me."

Shikamaru looked at me as he indicates me with a nod. His eyes were no longer surprised, but had a closed and calculating look on them. "Was he already like this?"

I nodded stiffly, Shikamaru turned back to Naruto as Tsunade, and Sakura came in. Sakura was about to run to him, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm to stop her. He turned to Tsunade as I stood, wishing I could disappear, "It seems that Naruto has sustained more damage than we thought, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto quickly, coming up beside him, giving him a once over. He stares back at her with innocent blue eyes, but they no longer held the childish flare they had once obtained.

Tsunade shook her head before she glanced back at Shikamaru, "His physical injuries have all been completely healed. I don't see what-"

"Excuse me?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto a little annoyed expecting something smart from him, "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Is something wrong with me, Hokage-sama?"

The room grew still as Tsunade cocked her head, "What did you call me?"

He looked surprised and quickly averted his eyes, glancing around the room, "It was just… everyone seems to know me and yet… I do not know anyone within this room. I apologize if I offended you."

Tsunade laid her hand on Naruto's forehead and after a few seconds took it back, "He doesn't have a fever…"

Shikamaru nodded, "This is what I'm talking about."

She glances back at Sakura before she walks out of the room, just as Ino walks in with Choji walking behind her. They bow to the Hokage before they run in, looking at Naruto excitedly. "How you feeling, hot shot?" Ino asks; her arms crossed.

Another look of confusion plays quickly across his face before he tilts his head in deep thought, "I think I might want to get up. Or I just don't wish to continue lying down, or rather sitting down."

She smiled at his unusual answer to her question. He pushes off the bed and tries to shift his weight onto his feet, but he stumbles and I come forward to catch him before he can stumble to the floor. "Be careful, dobe."

He grins at me, almost like the normal one's he usually does, but this one, I noticed, was forced, as he flinched noticeably. My eyes narrowed as I lay him back on the bed, "What hurts?"

He looks at me before muttering, "I'm fine."

I loom closer to him, staring him in the eye, "You wouldn't lie to me?"

He looks at me and gasps before looking away, clutching his chest, "Nothing is wrong!"

Sakura walked up to him at that time and held her hands on either side of his head. I could see chakra flow from her hands as Naruto's gaze grew cloudy and quickly seemed lost. I watched as Sakura flinched and pulled her hands back quickly. Naruto nodded as if he were waking up from a deep sleep as a single tear manages to escape Sakura's eyes. 'Dammit! If she is crying then this cannot be good.'

She shook her head and ran out of the room, more tears running down her face. Ino turned to follow her out of the room, trying to catch her before she made it to the door, but failing and having to run after her. Choji poked his head out the door for a moment and then left. I turned to Naruto who was sill staring dreamingly out into nothing. "Naruto…?"

He turned his head slowly to me, the bright blue of his eyes seeming almost empty. His expression was lost and had nothing that resembled the Naruto that I remembered.

The Naruto I loved.

I run.

Passing Sakura, who was still crying at the end of the hall with Ino and Choji trying to calm her, I try not to hear anything that she mutters through her tears, but I still manage to hear a single word. "…gone…"

I couldn't stop as my chest ached increasingly and the pain was so intense, I didn't care how much trouble I would get in for running around the village. Shikamaru was close behind me. Everything blurred around me and a irritating burn stung my eyes. I'd never cried before and this one guy was sending me over the edge. I still didn't stop. I sprinted through the village blind and even left out the front gate before I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. I brushed away the stinging in my eyes. I wouldn't cry. No; that was a form of weakness that I would never show. Not even because of Naruto. Instead, my eyes burned persistently and my chest ached.

'Damn that Usuratonkachi!'

All I could see was his face. Smiling at me, laughing hurt, annoyed…

And now, lost and empty.

The burning in my eyes continues as I try to calm the over-bearing feeling of depression that threatened to take over me. 'But, I can't give in now. Not when I finally get to stay with Naruto.'

When I had finally calmed down, I looked up and realized where I was.

It was the Final Valley.

I had fought Naruto, almost killing him, and ran away from the leaf village, leaving him behind.

But, I could never forget about him.

Not like he would let me, the dobe chasing me around the world the entire time. 'How far had I run to escape him?'

I glanced around to see something that hadn't been there before. Sunflowers sprang up a few meters from the bank, looking out to the scene of our fight so many years ago. Naruto loved sunflowers, I remembered. I ignored the nagging pain in my chest that accompanied the thought of him. I brushed one of the flowers, trying to remain uncaring as Shikamaru finally shows up. I turn to him only moments before he emerges from the wooded area, panting vigorously. He glanced at me, covering his eyes from the blazing sun, "Why the hell did you sprint like that?"

I glanced back at the sunflowers before I turn back to him, "Let's go back."

He stared at me in awe before shaking his head and standing straight, "This is such a drag."

* * *

**Poor Sasuke! I wanted him to seem like the tough guy with a weak spot. I like the thought of sweet Sasuke, though it's kinda sad that I have to keep breaking his heart throughout this story… ***sigh*****

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	3. Remember Me

**I've managed to continue my story! Yayz! I actually like the idea I've gotten from a review so I'll be adding a twist to the story! Also, quintupledots915, thank you for your review! It means a lot, considering that you were the first to review me!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149 **

**All thoughts are within single quotation marks ''**

**Naruto 1 (you'll understand as you read the chapter) is in **_italics_

* * *

"All right, Naruto. This is the last one."

I flinched visibly as the needle inserted a clear liquid within my arm. "These things hurt."

The elderly blond woman smiled softly at me, "I know, but it'll help you. I promise."

I frowned as she picked up the syringe and handed to a nurse behind her. "Is he ready Hokage-sama?"

I glanced to the door to see a brunette man standing hesitantly with a silver-headed man behind me, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Oh, Iruka. Yes, you can let them in now. He's able to see guests."

"Guests?"

The lady turned to me again, smiling, "Yes. Some friends of yours. They will be helping you along your recovery."

"But you said that this medicine would make me better," I point out, again glancing out of the window.

"I said it would help."

"Will it?"

She glanced away before walking towards me, kissing me softly on the forehead, "I hope so."

A group of people push in the room then and she easily escaped as I was mobbed by dozens of unfamiliar faces. "Naruto are you okay?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Have you been behaving?"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto."

"Naruto!"

My head swarmed as I crawled back in my bed, scared of the faces that swarmed closer to me. A boy with goggles on his forehead instead of the usual headbands and a long green scarf glanced at the man with silver hair. "What's wrong with him?"

"You guys are overwhelming him. You see, Naruto has lost all of his memories. He can't remember any of you right now."

They quickly calmed down as a thick cloud of despair settled upon the room. I hated that worse than the swarming around me. "I-its okay," I stuttered, managing to push myself forward, "I would like to meet all of you again!"

They stared at me sadly as I held out my hand, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

A few of them cracked smiles while others tried to ignore the sad news. "I'm Konohamaru! I'm your rival and when I grow up, I'll be the seventh Hokage!"

I frowned, "What's wrong with the sixth? Lady Godaime is the fifth."

He grinned wider, "That's already taken by you!"

"Yeah, Naruto! You've been saying you were going to be the next Hokage since you were little."

I glanced at the blond that talked next, "My name is Ino. We're not really friends, but allies."

"I'm Choji."

"I'm Kiba!"

"Neji Hyuga."

"I'm Temari."

"I'm Sakura."

"Sai."

"Kakashi."

"I-I'm Hinata…"

I grinned wider as everyone recited their names for me before I caught sight of the raven-haired man that had been here when I had first woken up. I pushed myself out of the bed before hurrying over to him. He stared at me surprised before I almost slipped. He grabbed me, tightening his arms slightly. I grinned up at him, "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

His eyes seemed to darken as he let me go, walking out the door. I stared after him, confused. "Don't mind him."

I turned to see the pinkette smiling softly, "This kinda affected him harder than most. He blames himself."

"You're Sakura."

She smiled wider, "Yep. And don't you forget it!"

"Hey, don't forget me!"

I grinned as the boy hugged me tightly, his scarf dragging on the floor. We talked for hours. They told me memories that they had of me and I told them about the things that I did manage to remember. Whenever I managed to remember something, they would always start cheering and for a while, I was happy. One boy seemed to be named similar to the village; something that started with a 'k', I think. He idolized my past self, and kept speaking highly of my achievements and how he would be just as good as me. I kept smiling at him, although I quickly forgot their names, and before I knew it, he had to leave, being taken by a shady man that always wore his glasses pushed up and a scarf around his head. I didn't remember his name either. After they left, a few adults came in to replace them and I was again overwhelmed by the new faces, although I remembered a few of their names: Kashi (Kakashi), Guy (Gai), and some guy named Assume or something like that (Asuma). The raven came in after them, but still kept to himself. He kept smoking in the hospital and Lady Hokage eventually kicked him out when it started to make me cough. After they finally left, more kids my age filled the room. There was a tension in the room almost as thick as the despair that originally clouded the room, but it absorbed as I started to remember their names. Hinata Hyuga, Temari, Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji, Sai, and Ino were the ones that had been there since earlier in the morning. Rock Lee ( who looked exactly like Guy), Neji, Shino something-or-other, Ten Ten, and Shikamaru came that afternoon. By then, though, I couldn't tell the difference between them all. There was a red-head boy that always stayed close to me, but never talked. Beside him was a guy who wore some weird hood and paint on his face and some girl with a giant fan on her back. (Now that I think of it, all three had something large on their back, though the red-head boy had a gourde on his back.) And there was always that raven from when I woke up. I liked to describe him as a raven. He seemed proud and strong like a raven, but also deadly beautiful. I still didn't know his name and he hadn't offered to tell me either. He just stood in the back, giving off a very bad vibe. I didn't know the exact words to express it, but I could almost see the depression seep from him and swarm around him like a solid object that expressed him. Every now and then, I would find myself staring at him and would remind myself of the many people that crowded around me. By this time, though, I couldn't remember what name fit with which face, so I tried to avoid having to say their names. When everyone had left, he stayed, staring into space. When I called out to him, he flinched and I never did it again. He just stood there, looking at nothing at all, but seeming to know everything that was going on in that small room. After about a hour, I looked up to see him staring at me. Neither one of us would break the contact and I felt heat run into my cheeks as I held his gaze. The machine that was hooked up to me began to beep faster as my heart rate increased. I glanced at the thing, wondering what it was doing. When I turned back, he was right next to my bed. The beeping increased and I again turned to see what was wrong with it, heat rushing to my face and knowing that I would be red. He reached out and touched my cheek softly. When I looked into his deep obsidian eyes, I lost myself and I swore I was drowning in those perfect, beautiful eyes. Under his breath, I heard him mumble two words, "Remember me."

I was smoldering under his dark eyes and he pulled away, heading to the door just as a nurse walked in. He came back and I fell asleep, staring at his dark silhouette. I woke up to find him asleep in one of the chairs next to my bed. Quietly, I get out of the bed to stand in front of him. Reaching out slowly, I move his bangs slightly and smell a sweet vanilla scent. Suddenly, an intense heat clutches at my lower abdomen and I double over, trying not to disturb him. That was the last time I touched him. Every time I tried to know him, the pain would return, as if warning me that I should forget him. That's how it ended when I was finally released from the hospital.

Now, I was made to take tri-weekly lessons about the village so as to make sure I knew everything required before the Hokage sent me out on missions again. "Now, kage is given to the highest ranking shinobi of each region. For example, our Hokage is Lady Tsunade Senju. The few ninja that have achieved this title…"

I began to zone out of the brunette's speech as I so often did naturally. It was eerie, but it seemed that I was used to ignoring lessons. I tried to focus my gaze on him as my thoughts once again drifted to the past week's occurrences. I had been mauled by dozens, if not hundreds of people who had seemed to know me, but all their faces seemed to mix together because I automatically forgot their names and only nodded when they addressed me.

I shook my head, trying to focus again on the speech the brunette man was giving; he hadn't missed a beat, "…though this, has long since, been of no bother to us."

He looked at me expectantly and I nodded, "That was a well-versed speech. I have a question that has been pressing my mind recently."

He smiled, pleased before nodding back at me, "Well done, Naruto. What is it? The creation of the village perhaps? Or the history of the Hokage's?"

I shook my head, "Actually, I was wondering was my last name Kyuubi."

The man visibly tensed, so I continued cautiously, "Sometimes the villagers call me by such when addressing me."

The man looks away, his eyes burning with a suddenly heated emotion. I couldn't put a name to it, like many things. When he turned back to me, his eyes were sad, "No, Naruto. It refers to the nine-tailed demon fox that attacked the village many years ago."

"A nine-tailed demon fox?"

He practically pounced on the topic change, "Yes! Considered the strongest out of the tailed demons! These demons were created…"

Again, I zoned out as the man droned on about the creation of the tailed demons. I just wanted to know what it was the villagers called me with a scary look in their eyes. _Hatred._

I nodded to myself. 'Yes, that would be the world to describe it.'

I looked out of the clear material that was titled glass. It was one of the first words I had learned as I so often ran into them when trying to run away from the hospital. This always ended in failure and another scolding from the woman titled Hokage. I wonder why every time I woke up, my body tried to run away. What was I looking for?

_Sasuke._

I jumped for a moment, looking around, trying to see who had said that. I looked at the brunette who was writing an outline on the board with some rock. I think it was called a pencil. He was still talking along the lines of the demons. I looked around and still couldn't see anyone. I relaxed and turned back to the window returning to my thoughts. _"_That was rather strange."

_To hell with strange! _

I jumped up and the man turned to me, "Is there something wrong, Naruto?"

"Uh.. N-no. Gomenasai."

_Yeah, something's wrong!_

I turned around to find the source of the voice, but found once again that the room was empty. "D-do you hear that?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Hear what?"

_Hear me! Hear me, Iruka! Iruka-sensei!_

I stood transfixed, before I thought, 'Hello?'

_Who the hell are you!_

I sat down, shaking my head, "I'm sorry, professor. Please continue."

He turned around and continued with the rubric as I started my fight with myself. 'Are you still there?'

_Who the hell are you!_

'…I'm Naruto.'

_Wrong answer, asshole! I'm Naruto!_

'But…'

_Don't you even think about stealing Sasuke from me! You hear me? Whoever you are, I'm going to kick your ass!_

'Who is Sasuke?'

_See! You're not me! No way in hell I would forget Sasuke, moron! _

'But who's Sasuke! And how dare you call me such a name!'

The other me was silent. I looked out of the window, breathing a sigh of relief. Smiling to myself for stopping the eerie hallucination, I glance out the window to study the trees moving as the wind pressed against them. Just then, I saw the raven who had been at the hospital; the one who wanted me to remember him. "Sasuke…?" I whispered the name.

My body is absorbed by a sharp, burning pain in my stomach and I double over, choking for air that had suddenly rushed from my lungs. _See! There's something wrong! Sasuke will know what to do._

"Sasuke?"

A deep and intense pain again shoots from my stomach and to my back. I call out, and see the world slipping away as my eyes are clouded with stars.

It was dark, and yet, it wasn't. I was outside, watching as a man clouded in an entirely black outfit came up behind the man I was looking at. A deep, rusty red color flashed before my sight as he fell, his obsidian eyes closing. "Sasuke…"

Whatever I was seeing skipped around. The next thing I knew, I was charging at the man, a kunai ready in my hand and a deep, scarring emotion driving me on.

_Hatred._

My body attacked the man and as he fell to the ground, his hand flew into my stomach and a surging heat went through me. I ignored it, still attacking him.

_That's it!_

It skipped again and I saw the silver-haired man from the hospital.

_Kakashi-sensei._

The other voice was explaining things to me. Kakashi lifted up his head band and I saw the red eye that seemed to stop my body, leaving something else. I was paralyzed as a choking pain swept through my abdomen.

_He's using sharingan to paralyze you. I mean me._

The pain spreads through my body and the pain continues to increase until I was mentally screaming for help. My mouth opened, but the scream that wanted to come out was choked out by a gurgling noise.

I couldn't breath.

There was something blocking me.

I couldn't move.

I was slipping.

I was losing myself.

"_SASUKE!"_

* * *

**That's it for now! If you still want more to read, try checking our Falling for the Kitsune: Edited Original by Alrye or Dentes by kodak-85. Both of them are really good reads if you're tired of me.**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	4. Sparring Practice

**Chapter 4 of Drifting Memories is now published! For the second time! Yayz! Any who… on a random note, I am proud to say that I have put great effort to have something different from my original chapter. Please read and I'll try not to disappoint you!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**

* * *

"Do you even have any idea what type of situation you're in?"

My thoughts were somewhere else as the Hokage continued her plight of anger. I had found it more and more difficult to see Naruto as he was now. The boisterous and eager attitude that he had thrived in was no longer there with the lack of his memories and now, he was nothing more than I had been before I had left. In a way, I viewed this as some form of karma that the goddess Benten **(1)** had cast upon me for my ignorance of hoping to still deserve someone as pure as Naruto. He ended up shrouded in darkness in his vain attempt to drag me from the own venom that would never leave me. Even now, I watched him fall further and further into my hell. "Are you listening to me, boy!" the fiery blonde screamed through my thoughts.

I glanced back at the loud blonde that was glaring fiercely at me from behind her desk. She was, in a way, similar to the way Naruto had been. "I am listening I just find no reason to be wasting time memorizing words that have no reason to be remembered."

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" she sneered, standing from her chair and staring fiercely at the view of the village, "I don't see what the kid ever saw in you. If he hadn't gone to get you..."

I tensed, knowing what she would say. I already blamed myself for what had happened to Naruto and the fact that everyone else does too, is nowhere as much punishment as I truly deserved. "Look, Uchiha. Do you know the reason that you are still breathing?"

I stared at her, waiting for the answer to her own question. She had something else in mind, apparently, "Maybe you know why we're letting you off so easily with nothing more than a babysitter? Or perhaps why I'm not pounding your head in right now?"

She glanced at me and rose an eyebrow in question; she wanted an answer. "No, Hokage-sama."

Turning to me, you could see the wrinkles that plagued her features due to her own sorrow. "It's because of him. Naruto."

I already knew this distinctively and she only continued, speaking solemnly, "He was obsessed with you. Going on mission after mission. Never sleeping; never eating. Always here, begging for more information about you. At one time, he completely dissapeared. Four months he was missing and it was never reported."

Her gaze settled on me and I noted the hostility in them as she hissed her next sentence, "He said he was looking for _you_. That he had finally located you in a village off in some isolated place in the village hidden in the stars. When he came back, he was all but dead. We had to lock him up to keep him from going out after you again. Even then..."

I zone out on her voice, remembering my brief time within the land she had mentioned. Suigetsu hadn't mentioned anything about Naruto. We actually left the land because he said that a Leaf shinobi was nearby, but I had thought they were simply on a mission. I'd never thought that Naruto was still looking for me.

"I should've guessed that he would go after you when he was sent out on a mission. But, I had never guessed it would be when he had teammates…"

"Can I leave now?"

She glanced up at me, as if suddenly realizing I was still in the room. Squinting her eyes, she glared at me, "Mark my words, Uchiha. If I ever find out you've hurt Naruto again, I'll pound you so far under the ground, you'll end up on the other side of the world!"

I didn't' acknowledge the threat, gladly leaving the office, finding Temari right outside of the doors. She smiled mockingly before following me, "Lady Godaime seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Hn."

She laughed softly before following closely behind me, nodding at a ninja she recognized as we continued out of the building. "Where do you plan on going, Sasuke?"

I ignored her, glaring fiercely at the sun. To think it had the audacity to continue to shine on this village when its light had been stolen by the cruel strings of fate. "You know, that kid should be training now."

I stopped, turning to her in confusion. She smiled at the opportunity to see an emotion besides indifference from me. "Some of the sensei's take turns training him since he's lost all of his memories. He's been coming along quickly."

I remained quiet as she turned around and started walking away. After a few strides she turned back around, "You're dying to see him, aren't you? What has it been three weeks since he's left the hospital? And you haven't seen him since then."

I glared annoyed by her comments, but still hesitantly walked after her, knowing that I was indeed eager to see the changes within my blond. "So, what do you plan on doing when you do see him? He's changed incredibly from his usual self. You would think it wasn't Naruto at all, in fact. I was surprised that he was the same kid that I met during the Chunin exams."

"Do you always talk this much?"

She grinned, "Only when the person I talk to doesn't talk at all."

I frowned, noticing her evident elation at getting a comment out of me. "You know, I'm not mute."

"You wouldn't think that if you actually counted how many times that you actually talk."

"Hn."

I decided to remain silent for the rest of the walk as I mentally prepared myself to see Naruto. It wasn't something I wanted, actually, because I knew that once I started going near him again, I wouldn't be able to run away again. Even now, I'm stuck in the village, even without the energetic blonde I had hoped would be by my side the entire time. "Hey Uzumaki!"

My head whipped up as I finally noticed that we were in the training grounds and Naruto was only a few meters away. Gripping a kunai in one hand tightly as he glanced up at us. My gait faltered at the cold stare he gave us. "You mind if we watch?"

He nodded barely before glancing back around and listening intently for something. 'What is he doing?'

I only barely heard the sound of the leaves moving before a shadow shoots from the trees and runs straight for Naruto. I stare intently as the shadow is revealed to be Shikamaru as Naruto moves out of the way at the last moment and catches him in the gut with a rasengan. "Where did the Rasengan come from?" Temari whispered to me.

I ignored her as Shikamaru flew back into the trunk of a tree, glaring at Naruto before coughing up blood. "Pathetic," Naruto hisses under his breath.

Temari jumped up from her sitting position as Naruto grabs Shikamaru and directs the edge of the kunai at his throat. "Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing?"

I grew cold as he grinned darkly before pushing the kunai into the throat. My eyes widen as Shikamaru drops to his knees and suddenly erupts in a cloud of smoke. "What?" Temari gasps.

I was also surprised. I hadn't realized that Shikamaru was actually a clone. And a solid one at that in order to not disperse at the impact of the rasengan. He turned to us, sheathing his kunai, "Shikamaru-sama left earlier. He said he would be back soon, but I got tired of waiting and decided to make a shadow clone Shikamaru. You thought he was real, didn't you?"

I stared at Naruto, noticing the definite differences. His eyes seemed a darker shade of blue, his scars- more defined- and his posture seemed cold. He sneered at me. 'That's a definite change…'

"Long time, no see, Raven."

'Was he talking to me?'

"You never gave me your name, so that's what I want to call you."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

He stared at me blankly before breaking out into a grin that was almost like his old ones. "That's a relief to finally have a name for you. So, what do you say, Uchiha-sama?"

I grew more confused as his grin disappeared and he cocked his head to the side, "Do you want to spar with me?"

I stared at him intently for a moment, wishing more than anything that he would break out into that cheesy grin he would always wear, "Why would you want me to spar with?"

"Because… I heard the Uchiha clan is one of the strongest in Fire Country. Or was that a lie?"

I growled, compelled to protect my clan's honor after what my bother had done, "I can easily beat an inexperienced ninja like you, dobe."

He grinned, stepping into an offensive stance, "Prove it."

Temari shook her head, "Have fun with that. I'm gonna find Shikamaru."

Glaring at her, she only shrugged before walking off. I vaguely heard the sound of blazing chakra. Only seconds after I jumped aside does a kunai that seemed to be surrounded by chakra. Turning to face Naruto quickly, I'm forced to stop as he grabs my hair and presses a kunai to my jugular. "Always look at your opponent."

He lessened the pressure on the kunai before stepping away from me. I slowly rise, activating my sharingan, Naruto smirks, "I've always wanted to see the sharingan closely. The Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha Clan."

He laughed softly before making a shadow clone appear by his side, "Let's see who wins."

He rushed at me and I was able to block the first round house kick and even disperse the second clone as he brings a kunai up to me. Dodging the attack, I throw a few paper bombs which caused him to lose sight of me. Sadly, I also lost sight of him. Deciding that hiding would be the best idea, I jump back quickly and blend into the shadows just as he jumps through the dust cloud. Looking around reverently he grins, "Why are you hiding!"

I loom farther into the shadows, trying to think of another attack. Naruto could easily beat me in close range attacks, but if I stayed far enough, I could catch him in a genjutsu- his weak spot. Jumping higher into the trees, I shroud myself within the higher canopies, choosing what illusion I should make him see. "What are you thinking about, Sasuke?"

I spun around to see Naruto staring amusingly at me. Glancing back at the Naruto that stood on the ground, I curse myself for not noticing it was a clone. I jump from the branch, but Naruto pushes himself after me and tackles me, intent on forcing me onto the ground with as much force as possible. Struggling against his hold, I know that I'm losing retaliation choices fast. 'Think, Uchiha! Even the best ninja can be fazed! Surprise him! With what?'

A thought suddenly dawns on me and I easily grab for it, twisting my body enough so I could lean forward and connect our lips for a brief moment. Naruto immediately loosened his grip on me and I pushed out of the last remaining attachment I had to him in order to grab hold of a tree branch at the last second and keep myself from the ground merely seven meters from the branch I was holding onto it. Naruto managed to force a kunai into the nearest trunk to keep himself from falling. He dropped to the ground with a soft thump and glanced up at me. I didn't know whether he was glaring or just staring at me in confusion and I didn't stay to find out. I pulled up onto the branch and ran deeper into the trees that shrouded most of the training ground. Sprinting farther in, I'm stopped by a clone that grabbed me, causing me to lose my balance and tripping on my own feet. Falling on the ground I glare up at the clone. "Hold him."

I twist my head in order to glare at what I assumed was the real Naruto as he walks up to me. Leaning down, the clone disappears as he instead hold me, putting his knees on either side of my waist. I growled, softly, ignoring the need that rushed through me. He only smirked before leaning down and kissed me softly. Taken by surprised, I lean into the kiss, my past feelings for him bubbling over the tightly-closed lid I had always kept on my emotions.

I pushed against his hold on me, sitting up and holding onto his waist desperately, I bite softly against his lip, demanding more than what he was giving me. He opens his mouth and no sooner do I plunge my tongue into his mouth does his hands wrap into my hair, pulling me closer to him. The heat that aroused my member was increasing as the kiss prolonged. Naruto, however, pulled back quickly as if he was burned by something, jumping slightly in my lap. I stare incredulously into his eyes, surprised by the lustful gaze I retrieve in return. He pulls off of me suddenly and steps back, only seconds before I heard the movement of another ninja. Pushing myself up, I glance back to Naruto as Shikamaru appears. "Naruto. You need to get going for your lesson with Iruka sensei."

He continued to stare at me before his gaze, slowly became clear and he turned to Shikamaru with that fake smile, "Of course."

Temari appeared behind Shikamaru, coming for me, I presumed to come and get me. Naruto began to follow Shikamaru but hesitated for a moment before coming back to me and carefully, brushing my bangs aside where a thin line of blood showed from when I was tackled to the ground by his shadow clone. Bringing his finger back to himself where he licked it- very erotically in my opinion- before giving me a genuine 'Naruto grin'. "Thank you for the… 'interesting' sparring practice… Sasuke."

I felt the heat increase as he moaned my name with a husky tone to his voice. He turned away then, quickly disappearing through the trees before Temari stared at me with a questioning gaze, "So what was that all about?"

I shook my head before walking after them, finding myself more tired than I'd been in a long time.

* * *

**(1)The Japanese goddess of love, eloquence, wisdom, the arts, music, knowledge, good fortune and water.**

**There you have it! Another chapter, successfully completed! *random people cheering* Let me know what you think through reviews or just by reading my other stories! Also, if you need something else to read that's not me, or just looking for a good SasuNaru, try checking out Monsters by Visual Trauma -Dorian ! I loved it and its worth checking out!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	5. New Complications

**There you have it! My new chapter to Drifting Memories and I'm proud that I've finally added the extra chapter I wanted to the original outline and I'm finally back to where I ended the original series. Now I can submit some of my new chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither the characters nor the idea of Naruto itself. You can thank Masashi Kishimoto for that.**

**Warning: There is some mild lime towards the end; sorry if you actually want some lemon, that wont be happening in this chapter. **

* * *

We were missing something.

It was obvious as Shikamaru left after filing his report on Naruto's progress and I've been scolding myself for missing it earlier.

There was something wrong with the child.

Around most people, he would act almost similar to his original behavior without the idiotic attitude and illiterate speech and annoying 'believe it' that he always managed to yell at the most random times. Nevertheless, from the report that Shikamaru had just turned in, he was a very different person around Uchiha Sasuke.

Of course, that is natural if there was any other memories of Sasuke like his escape or even their meeting when he first returned to the village after his training with Jiraiya, but there was nothing.

Not a single memory was there.

However, for some reason unknown to everyone but Naruto, he treated the Uchiha heir like an enemy.

When Shikamaru had witnessed his sparring match with the boy, he stated plainly that it was obvious how much animosity the blond boy had for him.

But…

There was some unsettling information at the end of his report that bothered me greatly…

I stared at the final paragraph entered on his report, which he had probably written as a last thought:

_It seemed that at the end of their sparring practice, after Uchiha had released from an injury inflicting hold, Naruto had chased after him and had kissed him. The show of affection had gotten quite far that I am convinced that there will be more in the near future and probably not as subtle as the one that I had witnessed today. It is now come to my attention that, although Naruto may still have some hatred towards Uchiha, he finds such activities to gather whatever result or reaction from the boy that he yearns for. I will keep a further eye on these two from here on._

"Do you believe that it went that far, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune pressed, holding onto her dress tightly in apprehension.

"I trust Shikamaru above many of the other ninja and he is not one to exaggerate on something as serious as what is indicated within the file. Naruto had feelings for Uchiha Sasuke. Whether it is truly Naruto's feelings or the feelings of the new Naruto- or even good or bad-, it is still a problem that we must face."

"Tsunade is right."

I directed my attention to the elderly sage that stood before me. I smiled softly at him in familiarity with him from our childhood. He continued on, "Nara Shikamaru is wise beyond his years. If anything, he is probably under-exaggerating what had actually happened. There is no way that he would allow such things to go unnoticed if it would create a problem in the near future. There is no doubt about it. Naruto and Sasuke might have some problems to deal with in their relationship."

"But they were like brothers! How could that turn into- into…?"

"Shizune calm down," I growled, rising from my seat.

She nodded meekly and kept quite but still looked as if she had something to say. "We still need to talk about the jutsu that was inflicted upon Naruto."

Shizune nodded again in agreement before whispering, "Lord Jiraiya, that doesn't mean that we should forget the report either."

I sighed before glaring at the other papers that filled my desk, "You're right."

I sat back against my chair, staring solemnly at the tall sage that stood before me. I fondly remembered the days when we were still training under Sarutobi sensei. The three of us were some of the strongest ninja, besides the Hokage himself. Shizune fiddled with her dress nervously as her pig walked around her, squealing in protest. "This isn't making much sense, Lady Tsunade. I'm unable to think of a single technique that is capable of doing this."

"Don't be so naïve, girl," Jiraiya said, glaring fiercely out of the window behind me, inspecting the village, "You think the Great Godaime wouldn't know a single thing about what's plaguing her future successor?"

I shook my head, "I've went through many possibilities, Jiraiya. I have even asked the help of the Kazekage and the Raikage. No one has ever heard of such things as we have recently witnessed. Jiraiya, I'm at a loss."

He nodded solemnly at me before walking around my desk, reaching forward and drawing kanji symbols with his index finger against the window. "Do you remember the forbidden sealing jutsu that used to be taught to all medical ninja within the Anbu before Minato reigned?"

I tilted my head to the side before shaking it resolutely, "There are many old jutsu's that are not taught to medical-nin anymore. I had to look up on what I was able to teach Sakura before I decided to train her. Times have changed since we were kids, Jiraiya. You're going to have to remind me of which one do you speak of?"

He turned around before glancing at the kanji that was almost clearly visible on the window, "I'm speaking of one in particular, my friend. A single jutsu was always hazardous, even before it was forbidden. The jutsu itself could not only cause death for the person it was sealed upon, but also on the person who wielded it. It is the Jutsu of mirrors. ; also translated to the Technique of the Water Lily."**(1)**

I stood abruptly; fear clutching my heart as I stared wildly at Jiraiya, "You don't actually think that it would be that technique! I was the last to learn it! I am probably the only person living that has legally learned it! Who would dare to teach that! Kakashi said that the ninja to attack Sasuke was a missing-nin and not much older than Team 7. How could anyone know of it now?"

Shizune stared at me stunned, "What are you talking about lady Tsunade? Please, tell me what is wrong. I might be of some assistance to you."

I shook my head, "This was before your time, Shizune. But you might know some aspect of it."

Jiraiya smiled grimly as I once again sat down in my chair, feeling my age for the first time in a few months. "Do you remember of the talents of the Uzumaki clan? It was known throughout Fire Country."

She nodded, "Yes. They were praised to be incredibly gifted at fūinjutsu. **(2) **Isn't that the reason behind the destruction of their hidden village?"

"Yes, but it was actually them who created the technique. It was because they could live through the pain it put its wielder through."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly does the technique do?"

I waved at her, "You're not being rude. It is not your fault that you do not know of it. It is for a good reason actually. The technique seals a ninja's memories. In addition, on the one who put it on can remove it. However, as well as sealing past memories, it progressively seals memories that were created after it was inflicted. Also, it will cause Naruto increasing amount of pan the more he tries to remember. Soon, he will start forgetting more and more things. Which means our efforts to teach him will be wasted on nothing. He'll merely forget again."

"That's horrible! Why would anyone dare to do such an inhumane thing?"

Jiraiya nodded, "AS horrible and inhumane the technique seems, it has a bad side to it. Although it works perfectly, it does not last long. Thus, in order to have the effects of the technique continue on, the person who inflicted it upon him must continuously renew the seal in order for it not to wear off or completely engulf him and crush his soul."

"But that would be impossible since we have him guarded within the village," Shizune gasped.

I nodded, feeling the worst feeling of desperation enclose upon me, "They wouldn't be able to continuously have access to him at this time of war. It would be impossible. They would have to already be within the village in order to do such a thing."

"You don't mean-" Shizune started before Jiraiya cut her off, staring grimly out of my window, inspecting each person that passed within sight.

"Yes. It's someone within the village."

'I'm going to need some insanely strong sake after this.'

I glared menacingly at the doorway as the sound of running grows louder seconds before someone rushes into the room, panic clear on their face as he sprints farther into the room, "Lady Hokage, I'm sorry to bother your private meeting, but I have some urgent news."

"Spit it out boy," Jiraiya scolded.

The ninja rose from his bow before yelling out, "Something has happened to Uzumaki Naruto. He was rushed to the hospital earlier and Hyuuga Hinata is currently healing him."

I stood before he had finished his statement turning to Jiraiya with a wild look in my eyes. He understood fully my worry and we rushed out the doorway quickly before the young ninja had a chance to recover. Shizune came up behind me, "I don't understand the hurry if he's being treated by Hinata. She is an incredibly gifted healer."

"That's not the point," I hissed between my teeth as we took a sharp left in order to run around a roadblock that was a few blocks ahead, "If he was injured suddenly when doing no vigorous activity, then that means that the seal is weakening."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

She was picking up her pace as Jiraiya decided to run ahead of us, trying to get there first. "No it isn't," he yelled back at her, "That means that it will soon break."

"Which means," I continued for him as he dissapeared over the roof of a large building, "That the person who inflicted it upon him will need to strengthen it soon."

Shizune's eyes widened as she realized the implications of Naruto being hospitalized, "They would have to go to the hospital to reseal him."

We arrived in front of the hospital, pushing through a crowd of ninjas, "Exactly."

Inside, a small group of ninjas sat in the small waiting room. They stood when they saw me and I walked heatedly to Kakashi first. "Where is he?"

Iruka stood behind him, "Naruto is resting in a room now. Hinata says there were no apparent injuries and furthermore that he would be fine after some rest, but they're going to keep him overnight just in case."

I nodded before continuing on, directing my line of vision to Kakashi, "Did Jiraiya already come in?"

He nodded, "He went to talk to Hinata to restrict anyone from seeing him."

I let out a sight of relief, "No one has gone to see him yet?"

"Hinata would only allow one person at a time. Sasuke has been the only person to see him at all. He's in there now."

I tensed before turning and heading down the hall, "What room is his?"

Kakashi followed me, looking surprised, "212. What's wrong?"

I ignored him as I continued down the hall and turned to sprint up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 'Please let it not be Uchiha,' I thought fervently, 'Please don't let it be Uchiha. Please, please, please, PLEASE!'

I threw open the second landing door and began sprinting down the hall, forgetting the layout of the hospital in my rush. Skidding to a halt, I turn around with the realization that I was going the wrong way. I passed by Kakashi and Shizune who quickly followed me as I finally found the right hall.

"AAAHHHH!"

I stopped in horror as the sound of Naruto's voice rings through the hall. Shizune shares my look of horror as I bolt the last few meters and pull open the door only to stop in my tracks.

My look of horror widens to one of disbelief as my mouth drops open at the scene that played out before me. Sasuke Uchiha held onto Naruto tightly as he tangled his fingers deeper into his raven-colored hair as the boy kissed him passionately on his bare chest. Naruto continued to moan out his name as Shizune comes up behind me and makes a high squeaking sound. Naruto's eyes open slowly to see us staring at him and following a quick look of shock, he pushes Sasuke off of him and sprints past us out of the door, his cheeks burning red.

"Teme!" he screams behind his shoulder.

Kakashi only hesitates for a moment before deciding to chase after the half-naked blonde-haired person. However, Shizune and I stay behind in order to confront Uchiha who was sitting down, shaking softly on the ground where Naruto had pushed him. "Sasuke…" Shizune began before taking a step back at the sight of his tears.

My shock increases as I state incredulously, "Why the hell are you crying?"

He shakes his head before smiling- yes! That is right. Uchiha Sasuke gave a genuine smile- and answering, "He remembers me."

Shizune's eyes widen further as I am sure my own do, "What?"

He looks up at us with that rare Uchiha smile plastered on his lips, "Naruto remembers me."

'Holy shit,' I think, 'Things just got a lot more complicated.'

* * *

**(1)**Just to let you know, I made that up. If it's similar to any technique or actual jutsu, I'm sorry, I needed something that would match my story so I decided to make it up. There will be details added to the technique later on, but I just want to let you know now that there is no such thing.

**(2) **Fūinjutsu(封印術, Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object.

**And there you have it! I've finally come up with a system, so next I'll be updating Naruto in Wonderland. Also, I have some awesome news update! Recently I've found this amazing author of SasuNaru fanfics. I know most if not all of you have heard of Alyre and Kodak-85, but I'm introducing you to xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx. She is amazing and I've fallen in love with many of her stories.**

**She has angst, fluff, romance, comedy, and dramas. If you wanna read something that'll make you laugh until you cry, try ****My Funny Little Valentine****, or if you're in the mood for something a little more angst, try ****Bittersweet****, or even ****Sorrowful Misunderstanding****! if you like to laugh at drunks and their pranks.**

**Just saying, I think she's amazing and I'm not afraid to say so. Read some of her stories and I'm sure you'll agree with me.**

**I'm done praising now. Also, I've published this oneshot titled The Monster and I haven't gotten much publicity for it. I bet its because it doesn't have any lemon in it. **

***sigh***

**Oh well. I'm too lazy to make a big fuss about it. I'm going to work on Naruto in Wonderland now -because between me and you, I haven't touched it since I updated it- and I'll talk to you later!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	6. Dont Talk To Strangers

**Mwahahaha! You didn't thinkI'd update on time, did you? Well, here you are and now that its up, I get a rest! (Not like I have been doing much work.) Anywho, its been a few weeks since the last time that I've updated this story and I'm 70% sure that you guys don't remember half of it- because I sure didnt- so I am going to put an excerpt summary of what last happened, sorta like those 'previously on this show' kinda things. Or, if you guys want, you can read on or re-read the previous chapter. So, have fun my faithful readers!**

**Excerpt from previous chapter**

_"The technique seals a ninja's memories; it will cause Naruto increasing amount of pain the more he tries to remember. Soon, he will start forgeting more and more things. "_

_..._

_"If he was injured suddenly when doing no vigorous activity, then that means that the seal is weakening," I growled, speeding down the hall._

_"But isn't that a good thing?" Shizune asked, trying to keep up_

_"No it isn't," Jiraiya yelled back at her, "That means that it will soon break."_

_"Which means," I continued for him as he stopped to talk to Kakashi, "That the person who inflicted it upon him will need to strengthen it soon."_

_Shizune's eyes widened as she realized the implications of Naruto being hospitalized, "They would have to go to the hospital to reseal him."_

_'Please let it not be Uchiha,' I thought fervently, 'Please don't let it be Uchiha. Please, please, please, PLEASE!'_

_I threw open the door and stopped in astonishment, my eyes widening._

_Sasuke Uchiha held onto Naruto tightly as the young blonde tangled his fingers deeper into his raven-colored hair as said raven kissed him passionately on his bare chest. Naruto continued to moan out his name as Shizune came up behind me and makes a high squeaking sound. Naruto's eyes open slowly to see us staring at him and following a quick look of shock, he pushed Sasuke off of him and sprinted past us out of the door, his cheeks burning red._

_"Teme!" he screamed behind his shoulder._

_Kakashi goes after the destressed blonde and Sasuke looks up at me, that rare Uchiha smile plastered on his lips, "Naruto remembers me."_

**Well, there's the excerpt. I beleive that is all I can do for you as of now, so have fun with this chapter, (sorry about the size).**

**Kyuubi**

"quotes"

_Naruto's thoughts (Its in Naruto's Point Of VIew)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! So Masashi-sensei can't sue me!**

* * *

I pushed farther away from the hospital, urging my feet to take me faster than I was able to- even going to the extent of allowing Kyuubi's chakra to slip through in order for me to reach speeds that would be astonishing, even to Lee.

_Sasuke had kissed me!_

The same thought was running through my head at light speed until an even bigger one came to mind, _And I was kissing him back!_

I already felt my cheeks burn red in embarrassment at me extensive lust towards my teammate. It seemed impossible! Wrong. _But it felt so right…_

**Please spare me from your disgusting love-sickness.**

I almost tripped in my astonishment, "Kyuubi? Where the hell have you been?"

**That missing-nin put some type of seal on you, doing something to my chakra. I was unable to contact you.**

"Do you know what it was?"

**No. It was something I was unfamiliar with; it seemed like an old style of Fūinjutsu.**

"So you don't know?"

**Didn't I just say that? You should be more worried about Kakashi following you; we can talk about the seal later.**

_What?_ I whipped around and sure enough, I could feel the chakra of the copy-cat nin close behind me, closing in quickly. Unable to face the thought of talking to my old teacher, I activate my sage mode, clouding my chakra to the extent of it disappearing.

**If you don't want to talk to him, you'd better get moving. It would be a problem if he caught you after you tried to evade him.**

I silently agreed and took off again, focusing more on staying silent and invisible, rather than staying at an excessive speed. For a while, those tasks kept my mind occupied, but soon enough, I found myself stumbling more and more frequently until I soon fell entirely and decided to remain there as I spiraled into a deep depression. _What does this mean?_

_People don't just kiss like that just because… _

_Does that mean that he… likes me? _

_Do I like him?_

My heart started hammering in my chest and the pain caused me to flinch and ball up in the fetal position, cowering. I pictured Sasuke with that arrogant smirk that he had always kept, staring back at me with those intense obsidian eyes. I definitely felt something for the raven-haired man.

_But what, exactly, is it that I feel towards him?_

**Are you that pathetic that you can't even get off of the ground now?**

Taking in a deep breath, I labouringly push myself up out of the dirt and up to sit upon my legs. Regardless of my now upright position, there were still hundreds of unanswered questions that swarmed through my head, inspiring even more complex questions. _What if I do like him and he doesn't like me back?_

_If he didn't like me, why would he do that?_

_Why would I react that way if I didn't like him?_

_Does that mean that I like Sasuke; and he likes me?_

"Are you lost, child?"

My head whipped up at the sudden presence of someone. _How could I not hear them come up?_

I bolted upright immediately, and reached instinctively for a kunai only to realize stupidly that I had left it in the hospital, _Along with my shirt; great, just great._

The tall man that stood a few feet away from me grinned, "Bundle of nerves, aren't you?"

Although he was tall, and even had a face mask on similar to the one Kakashi wore, it was obvious that he wasn't much older than I was. He had jet black hair that was long and looked soft to the touch. It reminded me of Sasuke. "Who are you," I demanded, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Honoo Izuna.**(1) **And you would be…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The man's eyes seemed to brighten as I gave my name and I took a cautious step back, "I better get back to my village."

"You're from Konohagakure, I assume. A ninja for the hidden village of Fire Country."

I nodded before retreating another step, _There was something weird about this man._

"Would you like a companion. I am on my way there as well; I have business with an old acquaintance of mine."

Hesitantly, I agreed to his company and set forward, not waiting to see if he was following me; I was more than eager to get away from him- he reminded me of Sasuke too much.

"Perhaps you know of my friend."

_I hope I don't, _I thought before answering, "What is his name?"

"Namikaze Minato. I graduated the same year as him from academy. However, I'm afraid we lost contact with each other soon after the Third Great Shinobi War. I had even heard he had a son."

I had stopped, turning to the man, "You knew Minato-otou-san?"

He grinned, "So you are his child. I would have to be blind to not see the resemblance. You're the spitting image of that man."

I shuddered in fear; he had said 'that man' as if the very thought of the Fourth Hokage was horrendous. Ignoring this, I pressed on, "What was he like? Were you on his team? Do you think I really look like him?"

"You look like him alright," he said, a smirk gracing his lips, "I was unable to be graced with being on his team, but I was able to know him. He was an intelligent man and incredibly gifted. The villagers had even called him the greatest Hokage Fire Country had ever had. A remarkable man, I can assure you."

I was grinning widely. _The best Hokage Fire has ever had? That's going to be me one day…_

I was so busy with my fantasies, that I didn't notice the sudden blaze of chakra that almost choked the air surrounding us. However, Kyuubi did.

**I'd know that chakra signature anywhere! That damn Uchiha!**

I was too slow.

Before I could even focus, I was flying through the air, crashing through the trunks of broad trees that had stood without trouble for hundreds of years. **Kill him!**

I finally was blocked by a large boulder, but the impact caused an overbearing pain to ricochet through my back. I screamed out in pain, my vision blurring with the intensity of it. "I would've expected more out of the demon of Konoha."

I glared up at the man as he landed mere meters away from me. Quickly, Kyuubi's chakra leaked out and formed two tails around me as he screamed against the seal. **I will have your head Uchiha! You will die today!**

"Uchiha?" I growled out, staring at him more intently.

Now I understood why I had thought he resembled Sasuke so much. The raven-colored hair, those cold obsidian eyes and calculating expression. He was definitely an Uchiha; there was no doubt about it.

And Kyuubi knew him.

"What's wrong, little fox? Can't stand on your own two legs!" he demanded before smirking.

_Same arrogant smirk, too, _I thought sarcastically.

**Kill him!** Kyuubi roared.

I rushed forward, his hatred urging me on as I lashed out at him. His eyes widened a fraction and I felt a deep sense of satisfaction at his horror, before a pain erupted from my abdomen area. Instantly, the chakra was gone and I could no longer feel the brooding hatred of Kyuubi. "You should've learned by now not to let your anger get the better of you, little fox."

His words faded into the background as I once again, fell into the clutches of darkness.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°

(Normal Point Of View)

Madara stood defiantly as his newest captive slinked to the ground, all of his previous ferocity completely diminished. Softly 'tsking' under his breath, he reached down and grabbed the Jinchuriki's arm before hoisting him up- bridal style- in his arms. _You know little fox,_ he thought amused with his current predicament, _I wonder what my nephew would say to see you in such a state. Surely, he would trade his own life for the one he loves?_

Smiling to himself, Madara turned away from the foreboding walls surrounding the Leaf Village and began to walk in the opposite direction, "I hope you can handle the rest, Zetsu…"

"Of course," two voices intoned simultaneously.

* * *

**(1) Honoo Izuna- Izuna is Madara's brothers' name and Honoo means flame**

**Okay! There its done! So, what do you guys think? Review and let me know.**

**Also, I still have a poll up on my profile asking about the best genre, so let me know. Right now, romance, humour, and angst are tied for the lead , so I want to know your thoughts.**

**That's all for this week and as I've said before, Reunite will be discontinued and deleted by the 1st of January, so read it now, before its gone.**

**Yours In Wonderland, **

**mu149**


	7. That Damn Uchiha

**Sorry I'm late guys!**

**New chapter of Drifting Memories as promised! *cheering in background***

**I've just let my stories sit on the computer for the last week, so now I have to keep writing all this crap in order to catch up. **

**. That's what I get for being lazy. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"quotes"

'other people's thoughts'

_point of view's thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I paced around the large office of the Hokage as she sat in her chair, staring me down. Ever since Naruto had run away, there had been no sign of Naruto. Kakashi had come back an hour ago, saying that he had hid his chakra signature and he would have to use the ninja dogs to find out where he ran off to. The minutes had gone by begrudgingly at the speed of molasses and the Hokage had spent half of the time bartering with me for information. After seven outbursts, two chidori's into the side of the wall and a chair thrown out of her window, she had stopped asking questions.

Now, I was pacing vigorously in her office, wanting more than nothing to go out and drag the idiot back myself, but forced- due to the watchful eye of Tsunade- to wait until he was found because I was the reason he had run. "This is ridiculous! You know damn well that I can find him in a matter of seconds; why don't you let me look for him?"

"Because," she sighed, not even looking up from her paperwork, "You are still considered untrustworthy and to let you out of the village in order to recover Naruto could be considered a trap. How am I to believe that you didn't plan this in order to leave?"

"With who's help, you old wench! My brother and my teammate's are dead! And my darling Uncle wouldn't help me unless I promised him to capture Naruto for him."

"Exactly; admit it already, Uchiha! You're working with Madara!"

"Kuso! I love Naruto! He is my life and you know it! I would've killed myself long ago if he hadn't come after me! Without Naruto I'm nothing!"

She stood there, her eyes wide and blinking repeatedly, "What?"

"Do you want me to scream it to the world? I love Naruto! I love him! Are you happy?"

She continued to just stare at me; my temper flared at her own stupidity, "What is it?"

Staring at me for a few prolonged seconds, Tsunade shakes her head, sitting back in her chair, "You… Do you have any idea the significance those words have? Naruto is already appointed as my successor and you- Uchiha- are almost doomed to live the rest of your life in solitary confinement because of your trials. Do you think that your love will be accepted?"

As soon as it had flared, my anger dissolved simultaneously and left me with a minefield just waiting for me to tread too heavily upon them so they could explode. "That… no; it isn't love! I only…"

Slumping to the floor, I gasp for air that refused to fill my lungs, "Please… don't let Mitokado and Utatane know. There is no way they would allow us to be together! I'll do anything for him to be happy! If he knows about us then… the odds of Naruto getting his dream… all his life, he's been working to be acknowledged all his life! I can't… I cannot risk that."

I glanced up, looking for some sort of compassion from the elderly woman; when my gaze met hers, however, she was glaring fiercely at her desk. "You think I would talk to those damn kami-forsaken people?"

She slammed her fist down on her desk and the force cracked into two, sending her papers flying everywhere, "I hate those people more than- than anything! Why the hell would I talk to those assholes? I don't even like talking to them when I'm required to and you expect me to go out of my way to report that you have a thing for Naruto? Are all Uchiha as stupid as you are?"

I stared at her incredulously, "You mean…"

"I mean that I wasn't going to say anything. I already knew that Naruto loved you- and I'm glad that you return his feelings- I just didn't expect to have my own assumptions confirmed in such a way and result in a situation such as this. I'll keep your relationship a secret until my grave if that is what you request of me, but I fear there is something else at work here."

"You mean with Naruto's disappearance?"

She nodded gravely, "I didn't announce this to any of the public- I actually just received the message this morning. It was a message from the Raikage."

I remained silent as she continued, "The eight-tailed ushi-oni of Kumogakure… has been captured by Akatsuki."

I stood immediately, "What happened to him? Was Killer Bee recovered? Is his seal intact?"

"…"

Her silence created a great chill in the room. When she finally answered me, it was in a weary voice, "Naruto is the only one left."

With that single sentence, my entire world came crashing down in full force, "Naruto…"

"I have no doubt that Akatsuki will soon be trying to capture Kyuubi no Kitsune."

I flinched at Naruto's demon name, but Tsunade continued, "And Madara himself will have to retrieve him if they hope to calm the nine-tailed fox; it is only a matter of when."

"Then I should be looking for him, too! Why the hell wouldn't you send me?"

"I'm still unsure of where your loyalty lies. I cannot risk you turning against the village."

"My loyalty," I hissed, "lies with Naruto. If he wants for the well-being of the village than I will protect the village with my life; that much should be obvious to you. Let me look for Naruto. I cannot forgive myself if I allow him to be taken from me because of my mistakes."

Tsunade remained in silence; my resolve, regardless of her hesitation, only increased and strengthened. "Please allow me to search for Naruto."

"Actually, that will not be needed, Sasuke Uchiha."

A scowl was already on my face as I turned around to face the bandaged old man, "Danzo."

He only acknowledged my clear disgust for him with a mere glance; Tsunade was more composed than I was, calling out calmly to him, "I believe that it is my decision on whether or not Uchiha should be allowed to search for Naruto. And I have chosen for him to do just that."

I allowed a childish smirk to cross my features and a small sense of humor from his angered expression. "What I was referring to was the necessity for a search party to be sent out in the first place-"

"Kakashi has already a squad out looking for him and a few Chunin and Jonin have volunteered their spare time to look for him as well. The situation is under control without your services needed."

"Hatake is hardly sufficient enough to commence a search. I meant that I have already found the boy."

Indeed, from behind the tall man, a mop of messy blonde hair appeared before the flashy orange jump suit confirmed the original assumption.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸_

"Naruto…"

,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸__°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

___Naruto's POV_

I flinched at the voice that echoed through the formless void that I had woken in what seemed like hours ago. Reflexively, I thrashed against the ropes that bound my arms behind me and was once again electrocuted by the nine-tailed beasts' chakra trying to break the ropes when my own strength failed. "You should know by now that that won't work. It is wiser for you to be still."

Pulling harder at the ropes that bound me, I tried to glare through the blind fold, failing miserably as I screamed out in pain as I am again reprimanded for my attempts of escape. "Someone wants to talk to you, boy."

"I don't want to talk to them!" I growled, pulling harder against my imprisonment.

I listened as the figure walked away, once again leaving me in silence, insomnia leaving me with little sanity. As soon as I returned to my weak attempts on releasing myself, a dark chuckle rang through my prison. "Persistent one, aren't you. You have your clan's longevity and stamina all right. An Uzumaki all right; all the better for what I have planned for you."

"Wait a minute," I lurched against the rope, "You're Izuna; Izuna Honoo, right?"

"That is hardly my name, child, but I'll play this game of yours."

**That damned Uchiha.**

The pain swarmed through me again as Kyuubi tried to press closer to my reality, engulfing my body into convulsions. "I suppose," the man continued, "That the beast has something else to say about my identity."

"He calls you Uchiha."

I gritted my teeth against the pain, trying to still my body before I continued, "But the Uchiha was wiped out by Itachi. And now Itachi is dead, leaving Sasuke as the last of his clan with the Kekkai Genkai sharingan."

"Done your research, haven't we? Sadly, I was excommunicated due to my will to overthrow the Sinju clan. Now, I am the leader of Akatsuki."

I shivered at his presence so close to me, "What do you want with me?"

"Don't be stupid boy. I want what is sealed within you. However," I froze as I felt a hand caress my cheek softly, lifting my head, "I was unaware that you looked this… delectable."

Anger arose- Kyuubi's chakra forming with it- as I thought of anyone but Sasuke touching me. The pain came, but I clenched my teeth tightly- effectively ignoring it- and growled out threateningly, "I belong to Sasuke!"

"Really," the dark chuckle came again, this time next to my ear, causing my anger to peak, "Let's see what my nephew will do about it."

I was pulled forward roughly and my lips connected sickeningly with that of the strange Uchiha; my futile attempts to pull away was met with more pain from the chakra strings as I was left to suffer the embrace of someone else. I was allowed to pull away and when I did, I spit in his face, gathering the anger that I was looking for. "You know, little demon; I have a feeling that you're still a virgin," he threatened.

My anger quickly dissolved and I fell limply against the string, the only thing holding me up was the strong grip of the man's hand on my shoulder, "There's a good boy. Don't lose all that spirit. It's that which makes you truly priceless. I might even spare you after I extract Kyuubi if you behave."

I was no longer listening as I was screaming murderously in my head, _Just let the ropes slack an inch! This man will be dead before Sasuke even has a chance to explain! Please let me kill him, Great Daimyo!_

"You should listen to me boy. It involves your precious Sasuke."

My head whipped up at mention of the dark raven; I felt a tug on the blindfold and it slipped off my eyes. I was staring straight into the sharingan. "Now listen well, if you want my nephew to live, you'll do exactly what I say."

I nodded dazedly, captured by the intense gaze. "I will allow you to leave and return to the village. Once there, you are to find my nephew and tell him that I wish to see him at Naka Shrine. He is to come alone."

"And if I just run for help?"

He grinned, "I was hoping that you would say that. If you run, I'll have you return to me-"

"Like I would willingly come back; you're out of your mind!"

"Space Time Jutsu; you remember it, I believe?"

_Shit!_

"You know I am capable of getting you back here within a moment's notice if you do not do as I ask. Of course, you could always just return to me willingly and I'll do whatever it is you wish."

"I'd never come back!"

"Revenge and hatred are strong emotions, Naruto."

He took out a kunai and cut the threads, pulling me up softly, "You are welcomed to come back anytime you wish. I will wait at Naka Shrine; whether it be for you or Sasuke, either is fine with me."

I hesitantly rose to my feet, lightheaded after the pain I was put through; walking to the door, I turn, "What's your name?"

"Uchiha. Madara Uchiha."

* * *

_**Viola!**_

**And there you have it! **

**Next week, I'll update Naruto In Wonderland. Thankfully, I'm ahead on that so I wont have to worry too much about that. So, I'll work on this.**

**Read and review or else...**

***doom music***

Yours In Wonderland,

mu149


	8. Unsuspected Turns

**This chapter is dedicated to the following: Lazy Kitty Hyuu and ****BookHippie****! *cheers in the background***

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and the encouraging thoughts. Also...**

**A special shout-out to quintupledots915! She was the first to review my story before I decided to change the plot and improve it, ^.^' and she just reviewed for my seventh chapter and I was so happy that I just had to make a mini spotlight! Ta-da!**

**So to show my appreciation... I'm updating this early and its all thanks to those three people! However, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported my writing through the many stages! Also, if nanakira still reads this, I would like to hear what you think about the improvements...**

**That's all for now, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

"quotes"

_thoughts_

**Warning: This chapter is in Kakashi's Point of View, unless stated otherwise anywhere.**

**Un-Beta'd: Sorry... I swear I'll get one eventually... ^.^'**

_

* * *

_

I continued on, becoming more confused as the time passed. After Naruto's chakra had disappeared, I had summoned Pakkun in order to track him further.

At first, I had assumed that he was simply embarrassed and was trying to avoid the questions that would quickly follow his return to the village, but it had been hours since I had summoned Pakkun.

And the farther away we got from the village, the more I thought something else was happening which caused me to worry.

And it wasn't just our distance from the village that bothered me.

It was my distance from Naruto.

Originally, Pakkun had said that we were no more than two miles away from him.

But as time went on, he had managed to slowly add more and more distance between us; now, Naruto was over ten miles away and getting steadily faster, which should be impossible for him in his current position.

"Pakkun, any sign of him slowing down?" I called out to the small brown pug in front of me.

"Not looking like it. I think he's getting faster, actually."

I nodded grimly, _That's the problem. We've already crossed over to River Country. If he goes any faster, we'll be in Suna._

Instead of voicing my complaints, I pick of speed, hoping that this chase would come to an end soon and Naruto would tire.

I knew that we couldn't go at this speed forever, though.

It would be wrong to ask this of any ninja- even Gai- but with Naruto going to such lengths to escape from me, something had to be wrong.

There was no reason anyone would go this far to avoid an embarrassing conversation about their love-life.

But as the minutes passed, even I began to become worried.

At least, until, Pakkun stopped.

"Did he finally stop?"

Pakkun only hesitated for a moment before sitting back on his haunches, "No. His scent disappeared."

I tensed before I pulled up my hitaite, activating my sharingan, "Show me where."

Pakkun walked forward cautiously, our urgency forgotten with this new occurrence. We walked farther until we came to the border of Wind Country. "This is where his scent ends," Pakkun stated.

I glanced around, looking for any trace of the blonde ninja that would give me some hint to what had happened; however, I came up short.

Taking out a small book out of my kunai pouch and opening it to a map, marking it. "We'll just have to tell the Hokage that we lost him."

Pakkun semmed to slouch, "Good luck with that, Kakashi. That woman doesn't seem to like bad news."

With that, Pakkun disappeared and I smiled.

"Yeah, but someone has to tell her…"

Turning around, I made my way back to the village, sprinting with more urgency than I had chased Naruto.

I needed to report this immediately.

Racing through the trees, I made it back to Fire Country without any disturbance, but as I'm closing in on Konoha, a sudden flare in chakra catches me by surprise.

Coming to a stop on a high branch, I take in my surroundings until I see a man walk through the trees.

His chakra was vibrant- based from the fire element- and could be compared to that of a demon; as he looked at me, my blood ran cold.

His eyes were that of the sharingan.

_I was unaware that there was another surviving Uchiha. Unless he had the eyes surgically placed; but then, who is he?_

The man only smirked at me, his expression cold and calculating before he disappeared in the bushes.

_Definitely Uchiha; they have the cold expression down to an art. _

_It would be hard to forget that smirk, either. _

_Sasuke always used it._

Standing slowly from my crouch on the branch, I debate for a moment whether or not I should report this to the Hokage- and ultimately decided that it was best to let her know of the possibility of another Uchiha.

Coming to a decision, I head to the village again, eager to finish the day and get some rest.

_If he's an Uchiha, than does Hokage already know about his existence?_

_Could he be part of Akatsuki?_

_Now that I think of it, all the surviving Uchiha ended up becoming a part of Akatsuki. _

_So who is he?_

My mind was wandering back to Naruto's eerie disappearance as I drew ever closer to the village, _Why was he running from me so persistently? What would make him try that hard to get away?_

_Unless something else had happened before we got to the hospital._

_Could that be it?_

As I finally came into the village, I made a bee-line straight for the Hokage's office, ready to end the day, I was still unable to connect the dots.

_Then why would he run?_

_Maybe he wasn't trying to…_

_This isn't right. _

_It just doesn't add up…_

My thoughts continued to roam at three-thousand miles an hour as I walked calmly to the Hokage's office.

Although I was unsettled increasingly by the missing pieces within the overall plot to the recent events, I stopped suddenly, my eyes roaming over the familiar mess of blonde hair turning the corner on the opposite side of the hall, walking away from the office.

Walking hurriedly the last few paces to the Hokage's office, I open the door, sticking my head in, "Was that just Naruto I saw leaving?"

The Hokage looked up at me from her seat, "Yes… it seems Danzo had found him."

"Did he say to where that he discovered him?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"No. I asked him to formally file a report; he said he'd have Sai send in the finished paperwork later."

Tsunade let out a tired sigh before rubbing at her temples, chakra flickering at her fingertips.

"You don't trust him."

It was a statement; it was apparent that Danzo's involvement made her uneasy.

"Is it that obvious?"

I nodded gravely, "There's something I would like to report."

She waved her hand towards me- giving me permission- so I continued, pulling out a small book, "In my search, I had found his chakra up to this point before it disappeared," I pointed to a map that I had sketched in my book before proceeding, "Due to this, I had Pakkun to track him, using his scent. With that, we tracked him farther away from the village.

"At this time, I had created a shadow clone to let you know of my actions. When Pakkun had finally lost his scent," I turned a few pages of my book before pointing again, "We were on the border between the River Country and Sunagakure."

"Is it possible he made a shadow clone?"

I shook my head, putting my book away, "That wouldn't make much of a difference. The shadow clone wouldn't have had the scent of Naruto; however, to answer your question, no. The effects of the seal would have still made him incapable of harnessing chakra to that extent. Covering his own chakra would be the best he could do. Even that should be impossible, but I'm sure with the excess beast chakra, he was able to manage that far, but with extreme amounts of pain most likely."

"So how did he get back so soon?"

"There's no possibility that he would've gotten here before me. Whoever Danzo brought back, it couldn't have been Naruto."

The elderly blonde sat down, "I read his chakra signs and even checked to see if he had any injuries. It was Naruto: grinning idiotically, dumb phrase, and all. There's no doubt in my mind."

I thought about it for a while before shrugging, "I can't find any other solution, but there's no way that he could get back before me. Even Gai would have trouble beating me here first. I'm just saying it's impossible, even for a ninja."

"Well for it to not be Naruto, the physical and chakra properties were flawless. Even the nine-tailed beasts' seal and chakra were obvious. If that was a clone, it was pretty damn good."

I thought over the current situation for a while before I decided to inform the Hokage of the rest of the information I had discovered, "I also thought you might want to know; on my way back, I encountered an incredible spike of chakra that was more foul than that of a demon's. Perplexed, I had waited until he caught up to me. I believe him to be an Uchiha."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "He had the sharingan and the chakra element of fire."

"Madara," she snarled before rising suddenly, "Alert the Anbu! Naruto is to not to be let out of their sights!"

"What purpose would Akatsuki have with the leaf village? Without the eight tailed ushi-oni of Kumogakure, they would have no hope of catching Naruto and no reason to be here."

The grim look that clouded the Hokage's face told me all I needed to know.

"They already have Killer Bee," I said, knowing that the statement was true as it left my mouth, "And they plan on capturing Naruto as well."

"I was informed this morning."

I nodded before a horrible thought suddenly came to me, "Zetsu; he's Akatsuki correct?"

"Yes…?"

I felt sick as I stared straight at Tsunade, her pale blue eyes hardening at the sight of my expression, "He has an exceptional transformation skill where he can separate and his white half would turn into a person so identical that even the chakra would be the same."

I watched her carefully as I continued, "Sasuke told me this when he returned. The only difference between Zetsu's clone and the original would be the physical capabilities. His clone would be created only for a distraction and thus, would not be capable of the same physical feats as the original."

The old woman stood slowly before squaring her shoulders, a determined glint in her eyes ever present, "Then that means that our only hope of finding out if he truly is Naruto is to fight him. Assemble a team and instruct them as to the situation and what is needed of them; we need to resolve this as soon as possible because if this isn't Naruto…"

I nodded gravely, "Understood."

Turning and leaving immediately, I evaluate the best ninja to battle Naruto- or the fake Naruto-.

_The top picks would have to be Neji, Lee, Sai, Sasuke… wait- scratch that; no Sasuke._

_He'd go insane if he found out that that wasn't Naruto. _

_However, he'd be capable of taking on Naruto by himself. _

I stopped at a corner for a brief moment before continuing on, my thoughts continuing to wander, _It's probably best to avoid people that he's beaten before; so Neji and Sai are crossed off those lists. _

_That would leave…? _

_Shikamaru isn't much for close combat and wouldn't be a wise choice due to Naruto's speed. Lee will be needed for that and Sakura for strength (after training with Tsunade, she has more than enough capacity for physical strength); that would leave the strategist. _

_It would have to be someone who knows Naruto extremely well. _

_They would need to be able to anticipate and mimic his every move._

"Th-that's not true! Come on, Konohamaru!"

I glanced up from deep in my thoughts and saw a young boy running around, accompanied by a girl. When the boy caught sight of me, he smiled, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

_Bingo!_

"Hey, Konohamaru; Moegi."

The girl smiled softly before bowing; I turned my attention to Konohamaru then, "You free right now?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Sure, what you need?"

* * *

***doom music***

**What will happen next? Find out next time!**

***dramatic pause***

**Okay, yeah... I'm bored**

**Sorry for the short chapter, though a****nd I've had some requests for lemon recently and sadly have been unable to find a place to put it in my stories. But I do have the second best thing...**

**a suggested lemon!**

**Christmas Wishes DO Come True is my first suggestion; although it is a oneshot, it is the best lemon I've read for a while!**

**Destined isn't a lemon-filled fanfic, but it is hilarious as hell and frankly, the author is one of my favorite! **

**Hope that helps for now, I'll make it up to you, I promise!**

**(())**

**For the secret yaoi channel, press 1.**

**For pictures of Naruto doing the macarena, press 2.**

**For world domination and endless cheese rain, press 3.**

**For why the hell aren't the above buttons working, click the review button below, leave a message and a technical crew of rabid fangirls will get back to you. **

**I promise. **

**Go on...click it**


	9. See No Evil

**Here's my latest update with Drifting Memories! And I also have good news for you awesome people! I moved!**

**And thanks to my amazing obsessiong with writing, I can update on time!**

**(Though it was pure luck that I was able to hook up this computer.)**

**Just wanted that out there. **

**I haven't dedicated this chapter to anyone in particular, so I'll just give a shout out to all you guys!**

**Thanks for supporting me!**

"quotes"

_thoguhts_

_/memory/_

* * *

Naruto's POV

Although I had long ago left the presence of my captors, I couldn't help but wonder why they had let me go.

_I don't get it. If they're Akatsuki and their overall goal is to capture all the tailed beasts, then why didn't he just take me?_

My questions remained unanswered as Kyuubi had been lost entirely since I was released.

The reason to his disappearance only added another question to my continuously growing list.

It seemed that I was questioning more than I knew and there were less answers than that, leaving me lost.

_And whenever I'm lost, that means someone has kept secrets from me. Things never make sense when I'm left out of things. So, I better start with Sasuke first since I'm already going to see him._

I glanced around in order to locate the sun before stopping and doing a double take. Rubbing my eyes with my arm, I glance up at the sky again, this time to be met with the dark blue, orange, and red that was normally spread across the sky as the sun began to set.

_It's probably the lack of sleep that did it. But, for a second…_

I didn't even dare voice my hallucination as I turned away from the sky and began sprinting through the forest. Although I refused to speak it, for a moment, the sky had appeared black and the sun was replaced by that of a sharingan. Even now, the vision was present within my mind, but choosing to be optimistic was a lot better than admitting defeat. Keeping that in mind, I urged myself forward, unaware of the increasing pain that was very slowly making its way- unknown- through my body.

_This still is wrong. Akatsuki let me go too easily; there has to be something he can gain from it or else he wouldn't have let me go in the first place. Why would he just let me walk away? Even with the Space Time Jutsu, he's still taking a big risk._

I allowed my thoughts to calm as I drew closer to the village- and to Sasuke. Sneaking in past the ninja's supposing to be guarding the west gate, I speak quickly, "All I have to do is tell Sasuke to meet him at Naka Shrine and then I go straight to Granny Tsunade and tell her about Madara."

Walking through the winding streets of Konoha, I inadvertently pass the ramen stand and walk in without a second thought.

"I'll just get one bowl and then I'll go and find Sasuke. One bowl can't hurt anyone."

Teuchi stared at me in surprise, "I don't see you in months and all of a sudden, you're here two times in a single day. Wow boy, you must have been black-mailed to resist."

I blinked a few times before asking him, "What do you mean two times? I've been here before this?"

"Of course!" he laughed before setting me a bowl down, "You came here with that Uchiha and wouldn't even touch a single bowl! I thought something must be wrong with you at first- especially with you acting all paranoid and having strange outbursts, but then Ayame told me that… Well, I didn't know you two were so close."

I stared at him incredulously, "Can I talk to Ayame? She's still here, right?"

He nodded before turning around, "Ayame, Naruto needs you!"

The girl soon appears from the back of the ramen shop and I wave to her, "Hey Ayame, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I didn't think you'd be back anytime soon, though. Things didn't go well with Sasuke?"

"What does that mean?"

She winked at me, hiding a giggle behind her hand, "Come on Naruto, you don't have to hide it from me. I knew that Sasuke had his hands on you every second you guys were here. You guys even left before you even got your order! I was wondering whether I should make sure you were okay or bring a video camera and stalk you guys."

I grew extremely red before I said indignantly, "But I haven't been here all day!"

She grew serious immediately, "If you weren't here, then who was with Sasuke a few minutes ago?"

Allowing this question to sink in, I stand hurriedly, "How long ago did they leave?"

"About ten minutes. Not too long ago."

I sprinted from the shop, unable to keep the question Ayame had asked from repeating in my mind, 'If you weren't here, then who was with Sasuke?'

As I allowed that question to cause me to worry, another thing came to mind. /_Revenge and hatred are strong emotions; especially when you are betrayed by the one you love most./_

I instantly shook my head, clearing those words out of my head, "Sasuke isn't like that! He probably doesn't even know that it's a clone!"

I nodded my head in conviction, but as I hurried through the streets of Konoha, thoughts of doubt were swarming into my head.

'Sasuke is a great ninja; he'd notice the different between you and a clone. There's no way he'd fall for something like that. He's seen through your shadow clones without a second glance; he wouldn't be fooled so easily.

Unless he didn't need you.

Unless he didn't want you.'

My heart clenched and I immediately changed my thoughts for the better, "Sasuke isn't like that! Plus, we're not even dating! If I was just a spur of the moment thing brought on by hormones- who cares? Anyway, he' the type of moron to say what he thinks without even blinking! He'd tell me if it was just a onetime thing! He's not a coward!"

And yet, thoughts of doubt were being born faster than I could fight them off, no matter how optimistic I was.

Finally, I took off at a sprint, "I'll prove that he's not to blame!"

Tears were already coming to my eyes in my desperation to prove his innocence; I was so caught up in my own antics that I was oblivious to the world bleeding black and red around me. Coming to my apartment, I open the door, stepping inside into the darkened room. "Sasuke?"

I stepped into the room, wiping at my eyes irratantly before glancing around.

The room seemed too silent to either agree with my worst fear or disclaim them.

Then, I heard it; the sound was so soft that it could be compared to that of a moth fluttering against the window pane.

But I still heard it, and when I turned, my gaze went immediately to deep red eyes that was clouded, the sharingan blazing. As I took in the scene before me, my eyes widened in horror and I stumbled back, shaking my head in denial. _No; not Sasuke. He's not like that! He couldn't be like that!_

And yet, as I fell back against the wall, Sasuke's voice rang out, a husky tone to it, "Well, look who finally came back…"

Sasuke smirked smugly as the girl he had been holding onto remained silent, smiling back at me with bright green eyes. "Want to play, Naruto? I heard that two is better than one."

I shook my head, my chest aching as I hit the wall in my own cowering; unable to continue to run away, I turn to trying to dispel my thoughts, "It's not true. Sasuke is different. He isn't like that."

Regardless of my chanting, the words of Madara were still there as Sasuke called out again. "What? Is that a no?"

The pink haired girl whispered something into his ear, pressing her none-existent chest to his arm. "Sakura's all for it," Sasuke added, moving forward from her grasp.

I tried to push myself farther against the wall, "Please don't do this," I whispered, hoping that I would disappear, but only succeeding in trapping myself even more as he loomed closer, "Are you saying no? I thought you loved me, Naruto?"

He picked me up, sneering in my face, "What type of lover are you, huh? Answer me when I talk to you! Naruto!"

I pushed him away and sprinted for the door, pulling it open and rushing out, not even taking a second look back.

The wind was screaming Madara's words as I sprinted farther away, racing up the massive mountain that housed the Hokage Monument.

_/Revenge and Hatred are strong emotions, Naruto./_

I was wrong about Sasuke.

_/Especially when you are betrayed…/_

There was someone else.

_/By someone you love most./_

Someone other than me.

With a slow and defeated thud, my heart began beating again- albeit slowly and as if it was close to death. I lurched backward, the sudden sharp pain in my chest catching me off guard. The dull pain was worse than the original fear that I had originally felt. All the while, as tears come to my eyes, the words I wanted to shut out were echoing insistently in my head, _"Especially when you are betrayed by someone you love most."_

The tears now came in torrents as I became blind to my surroundings, finding the only way I was still running was through my own determination to distance myself from him; but even that had its limits.

A last desperation caught hold of me and I sprinted forward faster than I had ever done before. Subconsciously, I knew that I recognized where my feet were taking me, but it wasn't until my own misery was overwhelmed by the rushing noise of water that I began to understand fully where I was.

"The Final Valley," I breathed under my breath.

It was final- the end of everything.

_Exactly where I should end._

I stepped to the edge and looked over; I was above the waterfall, staring down at the deep blue waters that sparkled what seemed like miles below. Stepping away from the edge, I hesitated for a moment before walking a few more meters, before turning and sprinting back. As soon as I reached the edge of the forest, I turned back around, took in a big breath, and took off at full speed towards the deafening waterfall; somehow, I knew that this wasn't what I needed and would actually lead to more problems than solutions, but as I sped closer and closer to the water, I couldn't have thought of any better place to end it all. So as I reached the edge, I took a giant leap and spiraled off the edge, feeling peace for a few lengthened seconds before I slammed into the mind-numbing water.

_/Revenge and hatred are the strongest emotions…/_

It seemed like I was thrown a thousand ways before I came to a constant float beneath the surface of the water, _Revenge and hatred?_

My mind dashed ahead of me, already clarifying my thought process.

/_Revenge is all you have left; hatred will keep you alive. Thrive on your hatred for him; breathe the revenge you will one day carry out./_

I was so resolved when I broke the surface that I didn't spend the effort trying to make myself sink again. Instead, I slowly concentrated my chakra- ignoring the pain that flared through my body- and pulled myself out of the water, standing on the unstable surface. Slowly standing up, I allow myself to take in a large breath and let it out as a massive- and insane- laugh. "Revenge and hatred, huh? Why not? He said he'd wait at the shrine anyway!"

My terrifying humor continued until I sensed the presence of three shinobi; calming myself to cease the laughter into an amused grin, I turn around before jumping back, dodging a flurry of kunai that penetrated the water were I had stood. "Well what type of greeting is that?" I sneered before feeling my chakra leak out menacingly, "And you call yourselves my friends."

There was no answer and I growled deeply, displeased, "Come out from hiding! Your academy tricks won't work in this fight!"

A few moments flowed past- the silence only filled with the rushing water- before slowly, three people emerged from the trees. I greeted them each in turn, "Haruno Sakura; Rock Lee; Sarutobi Konohamaru. Is that the best the Great Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country can do? They send mere children after me?"

I saw the three of them tense before Konohamaru called out to me, his voice unwavering, "Uzumaki Naruto! You are to return to Konohagakure immediately!"

I cocked my head to the side before I grinned eerily, Kyuubi's chakra slipping through the seal and surrounding my body, quickly forming a shield, "Just try to take me back!"

* * *

**I wasn't happy with this chapter, but I ran out of time to type anything else and had to deal with this. I suppose I could always resubmit it later if all things turn for the worst.**

**Quick Question to make you guys think: **

**Do you guys have any idea what's wrong with Naruto?**

**And why is Sasuke being more of an ass than usual?**

**Somethings to think about until the next chapter!**

**For a ticket to Happy Happy FunLand, press 1.**

**For a ticket to YaoiLand, press 2.**

**For a gift voucher for Fangirls R Us and of course, world domination, press 3.**

**x-x**

**For 'Why the hell aren't the above buttons working?", click the review button below and leave a message. **

**PS: The Board of Buttons will be in touch shortly to discuss the mistreating of button 3 and how we can cure you all of your need for world domination.**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	10. Hear No Evil

**Everyone give me a round of applause peoples because I finally updated this story! Although this isn't my longest update ( I know, I'm ashamed) but at least I updated. In fact, I had this typed up Monday night before I even finished Naruto In Wonderland, but that one is longer than this one. *sigh* But I promise I won't spend such a long time updating this again! I'm sorry to all of you guys that have been waiting on this update, I just haven't had the will to update this, but that's not because you guys haven't been amazing, so I'll promise to start working on the next chapter tomorrow! Thanks for all your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't need to say this do I? I don't own them, so let's stop asking.**

**Warning: No yaoi implications, but there is some flirting on Sasuke's part (no you don't get to find out what he said!) *glares at some random kid***

"quote"

'thoughts'

* * *

I smirked at the blonde idiot as he blushed red as I continued to whisper into his ear, reveling in the confused glances that Teuchi sent us at each involuntarily shudder that racked Naruto's slim frame at each new thought I plotted into his mind until he lurched out of his seat, putting down a wad of bills before turning, "Thanks for the meal old man!"

My smirk of triumph only widened as I waved lazily to Ayame who I was positive was well aware of what I planned to do to the blonde when I caught up to him. Of course, I was a little annoyed that he ran away- something he rarely did and in fact only did on one occasion when we were still rookie genin fresh out of the academy- but it wasn't enough to put me off. Instead, I stalked to the blonde's house- where I knew the dobe to be- when I was all but tackled by a rushed female. Stepping out of the way at the last moment, I turn- ready to scare someone into shitting in their pants and committing suicide with a simple glare and a single syllable grunt- only to see it was a distressed- looking Ino. "Sasuke-kun!"

I flinched slightly at her high-pitched voice before nodding towards her and moving on, only to be pulled back, "Wait, Sasuke-kun! I have a message from the Hokage!"

Albeit, I was on better terms with the latest Hokage once we had talked over my 'loyalty' to the village and she acknowledged my feelings for Naruto, but I was no more willing to serve her than before I came back. "…what does she want?" I ask hesitantly, wanting to be closing in on a wide-eyed blonde at that moment.

"It's about Naruto."

Those three words was all it took to gather all of my concentration. Albeit, she only needed to mutter Naruto and I would be shaking her for more information, but that was besides the point; right now she had all of my attention only for her to bite her bottom lip and start stuttering like Hinata. "W-w-well… sh-she thinks… the H-Hokage- that i-is…"

"What," I growled out between clenched teeth, "About. Naruto?"

She flinched before managing to mutter out, avoiding all eye contact, "She thinks that it might've been an imposter who Danzo brought back to the village and sent out a team to locate the real Naruto while another one is looking for said imposter. But no one's been able to find his chakra signature and he has dissapeared from the village."

Automatically, my face hardened to show none of the questions that were bubbling to be asked at her message, so I relied on only one, saving the rest for another time, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Kakashi-sensei gave the information to her directly. She has already sent a retrieval team out to look for him. She has no doubt with Kakashi's information. If you find Naruto, you're to bring him straight to her office, regardless of which one it is."

I nodded, ignoring her worried glance, pushing away from her and starting off at a sprint, connecting some missing portions of our day. Of course the dobe had been acting weird all day, but I had chalked that up to him being weird with all his memories back. Apparently, that wasn't the truth.

Coming to Naruto's rickety old apartment building, I ignore the stairs, instead jumping up to the window, glancing in cautiously, looking for the blond. When I don't immediately see him and sense no chakra signature strong enough to be a ninja, I push the window open only to be pulled in and held on the bed, "What's wrong, Uchiha? Getting rusty?"

Without even taking a look at Naruto's expression, I knew that Ino's claims was true. This man wasn't Naruto. Even before I could move a finger to detain him, my hands were tied behind my back and I was forced into the wall, a grinning Naruto behind me, "So you figured it out, huh Uchiha?"

I cringed at the laughter that escaped Naruto's eerie smile; 'how could I have been so easily tricked!' The difference's were obvious, but I had still allowed myself to be fooled. "Who are you!" I demanded, seeking to kill something.

The fake Naruto only smiled wider- a sick reminder of Naruto's joyous grin- before letting out a humored snicker, "Like I'd tell you, Uchiha. Shouldn't you pay more attention to where your precious blonde is? Maybe Madara has killed him already…"

I tensed, before growling out between clenched teeth, "Zetsu."

"The one and only!"

Now that I thought back on it, I should've known; pulling against, the restraints, I'm instantly electrocuted. "What the hell is this?"

"Sensory ropes. Nice isn't it?"

"Another one of Madara's new toys…"

He chuckled to himself, musing aloud, "Hardly his newest toy. No, that's Naruto. Madara's become quite fond of the blonde."

"What?"

"Oops," he covered his mouth in a hurry before glancing around guiltily.

Just then, I could hear the door open before a familiar voice called out, "Sasuke?"

My head shot up immediately and before I could call out, Zetsu had covered my mouth, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you want any chance of getting him back, you'd keep quiet."

I glared at him, "What?"

Naruto's form appeared around the corner, glancing everywhere but at me laying under the window where an exact clone of him was holding me. The clone hissed in my ear, "He doesn't see reality anymore. Madara is controlling him."

Indeed, Naruto seemed to be oblivious to our conversation- at least for the moment. "How do I know I can turst you?"

"Because Madara scares the shit out of me and I hope you do get Naruto back. You love him and he deserves better than what Madara has planned."

I cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't."

Naruto's head jerked up and he stared straight at us. His eyes widened and I could see his beautiful tan skin pale as he stumbled back. "What does he see?" I ask Zetsu.

The man remained silent as his eyes followed Naruto as the blonde continued to back away until he hit the wall. I pulled out of his grip, trying to reach out for him, "Naruto?"

He tensed before shaking his head in denial; he was muttering something to himself as he cowered against the wall. "Zetsu!" I commanded, "Untie me!"

"You don't want to do-"

"Untie me now!"

Naruto flinched at the sound of my voice and I could only imagine what words he actually heard; hesitantly, Zetsu undid the knots that bound my hands behind me and as soon as they were slackened enough, I out of the bond and cautiously edged to Naruto, "What do you see, Naruto?"

He tried to push me away, crouching down, "Please… don't do this…"

"Do what, Naruto? What do you see?"

Zetsu called out behind me, "He won't hear you. He only hears what Madara wants him to."

I growled under my breath before reaching out and grabbing Naruto, pulling him up, "Naruto, listen to me! Whatever you see isn't real! It's just an illusion created by the sharingan! Naruto!"

He cried out and pushed me back with greater force than I thought he obtained; I fell to the ground and Naruto sprinted for the entrance, running away. Zetsu grabbed me before I could make an attempt to go after him, "Let me go!"

"I told you not to do anything. Now you're going to have to fix this on your own."

"Then let me go after him!" I snapped, pulling forcibly against his grip.

"No; I've been ordered to keep you until Naruto has arrived at the shrine."

My ears perked up immediately, "What shrine?"

Zetsu smiled a knowing smile before whispering, "You know that you've only been to one shrine in your lifetime."

I growled under my breath, "Stop with the fucking riddles and let me go! You know as well as anyone what I'm capable of."

Zetsu smirked dangerously wide, chilling me to the bone at his image of Naruto, "Although you will be better to the child, I still have a loyalty to Madara that will always win out against you. Unless you kill me, I don't plan on releasing you anytime soon."

"Zetsu… please… I can't lose him! Not again. "

Without looking, I already knew Zetsu's smile had diminished. "For all my years, not once have I seen an Uchiha who would beg for someone outside of his own blood. Only Itachi would risk his life for someone other than himself; for you. But you have no blood ties to this blonde. You've only known him for all of two years and yet- "

"I love him," I finished for him.

He loosened the ties around my wrists, "Then do what you have to do to keep him out of the hands of Madara."

* * *

**There you have it! My newest update of Drifting Memories (finally!) so you guys can breathe a sigh of relief knowing that by the time you guys read this, I've already started on the next chapter!**

**I know, I'm that awesome!**

**For the secret yaoi channel, press 1.**

**For pictures of Naruto doing the macarena, press.**

**For world domination and endless cheese rain, press 3.**

**For why the hell aren't the above buttons working, click the review button below, leave a message and a technical crew of rabid fangirls will get back to you. **

**Promise.**

******Go on...click it**


	11. Speak No Evil

**Wait! Before you guys start throwing bricks at me, please listen to my excuse!**

**I am a horrible procrastinator. Not sure if I spelled that right, but its true. I open the story and say, I'll write in a few minutes or maybe in a few hours and then the day comes to an end only for me not to have typed a single word. I know, it's an EPIC FAIL, but at least I got this out before I went to Florida! My family wanted to go there for the fourth of July and who am I to say no to them? Especially when I haven't seen my brother in four years! Sorry about the delay and I know I totally deserve a kick in the butt for the long period, but I'm sorry! **

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. That means I don't make money from this. Which means I do not own the awesomeness that is the Naruto series and cast.**

_Thoughts_

_/flashbacks/_

"quotes"

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of the windows of her office, staring solemnly at the Hokage monument; specifically at the face of the fifth Hokage. _Now what, old man? You wanted me to be Hokage and take care of that brat, but it seems like I've failed you yet again. Madara has returned and this time… Minato can't save us… What am I supposed to do_ _?_

_/"You're supposed to be patient. How do you expect to get anywhere in your current condition?"_

_Tsunade growled at her sensei, waving the empty bottle of sake at him, "Go away you old man! You're ruining my luck at winning!"_

_"You were never a good gambler, Tsunade…"_

_"Yeah, but I can rock the house at Pachinko! So there!"_

_Sarutobi sighed, sitting down next to the woman at the table, "Tsunade… what is bothering you so much that you have turned to gambling and drinking?"_

_She growled out between her teeth, "The fact that you're taking away from my winnings! Give me some luck or go pester someone else over your fatherly advice! Why don't you go find that heir of yours!"_

_The elderly man remained silent for a moment as Tsunade continued to bet and lose before he spoke suddenly, "Does me appointing Minato anger you?"_

_"No. That doesn't anger me. What angers me is that you're still here when I've told you that all I needed was some luck and some more sake."_

_At the mention of more alcohol, a man eagerly switched her empty bottle for a new one. "Actually, she is done for the night." _

_He grabbed her arm before pulling her up and away from the table, headed straight for the door as she cursed incoherently behind him. The moment they were out of sight of the Pachinko parlor, Sarutobi eased his hold on her, giving the woman room to move freely. "Look sensei," she growled the word as she thrust her half-empty jug of sake at him pointedly, "I know you mean well, but dragging me out of the game when I have two thousand Ryo left on the bloody table is not the way to get…"_

_Her words drowned into silence before she lurched to the side and vomited on the side of the street. After emptying whatever she had in her stomach out onto the dirt-paved road, she wiped her mouth on the side of her yukata before teetering onto her backside and falling down._

_"Tsunade, why is it that each time I turn around, you have gotten yourself into more trouble?"_

_The young blonde glared up at her former sensei, unable to stare at him straight due to the intoxication that gripped her existence and muddied her mind. "Oi, Hokage-sama!" she slurred as she pushed herself up onto unbalanced feet, "Where's that blonde brat you've boasting about? Ne; ne?"_

_The elderly brunette sighed, "Who would think to give someone so much sake?"_

_She giggled obscenely before falling back down, her words morphing to incoherent mutterings. "Sarutobi-sama… I will handle her," a voice called out._

_Tsunade lifted her head from the ground before seeing a blonde-haired man with dark blue eyes, his emotions unable to be shown through the color as he crouched down and carefully picked up the woman. "Put me… down…. You stupid brat!" she growled as he slowly began to walk away from the bar that had given her company for the last two hours._

_"You know, Tsunade-hime, Sarutobi-sama has been searching for you all day."_

_"Hmph! Some ninja he is if it took him that long… Oi brat! You're making the world spin!" _

_Minato chuckled lightly to himself as he continued to walk through the barren streets, most of the inhabitants of the town already inside, celebrating. "Tell me, why is that you are so against me being the Hokage? I am sure that I haven't given you a reason to detest me."_

_"Why would you care? You're just some kid that Jiraiya raised!" she growled out between clenched teeth, glaring at the stars so that she wouldn't have to see the faint smile that spread across his handsome face._

_"Is that so? And what do you have against Jiraiya-sensei?"_

_"Everything! That fucking pervert irritated me enough when we had to work together and now that one of his god-forsaken students has been named Hokage, the entire village will turn into a bunch of womanizing assholes!"_

_The abrupt laugh that came from the blonde startled Tsunade enough to glance at him as he grinned happily, "Sensei is a pervert, but I can assure you that is one thing I did not inherit from him as we've trained. Trust me, there is no amount of power in the world that can make anyone turn out like him. Although it would be interesting to watch the womens' reactions to such a predicament!"_

_Tsunade couldn't help but smile in return, her intoxication causing the laughter to bounce around like the sound of bells as she scoffed, "don't think just because you have common sense means I have to like you."_

_He nodded, "Fair enough. How about this: I'll give it my all to get your approval and you'll give it your all to stop drinking so much."_

_"WHAT? What type of deal is that?"_

_His smile softened a little to accommodate the sudden swarm of emotion within his blue eyes, "Sarutobi-sama really does care dearly about you. Please do not make him worry more than he already has to…"_

_Tsunade remained silent, allowing the younger blonde to carry her the rest of the way without complaint./_

"What are you waiting for?" a voice asked behind her.

Tsunade turned to see the silver-haired copy-cat ninja staring out of the window just as depressed as she was. "I don't really know. I just thought maybe the old man would have some insightful saying that would be meaningless to me… At least," she added, smirking, "Until the last moment where I would end up cursing his ancestors and managing to get through it all."

Kakashi remained silent as the Hokage struggled for wards that she herself couldn't find to fit properly. "It's just…" she began hesitantly.

"This time he isn't here to give you insightful advice."

The elder ninja nodded before turning to Kakashi and nodding at the monument, "Why don't you ask your old sensei for help, then?"

The nin merely shrugged, a small uplift of his mask the only sign of his smile, "I've been trying for the last four years. 'What should I do, Minato? I have your son as my student. And he's nothing like you…' I often found myself thinking those words while staring at his monument. What I would give if only once I was able to hear his answer. But knowing him, it would be something infuriatingly unhelpful, like, 'Ask his mother!'"

Tsunade chuckled at the mental image of the blonde haired ninja retorting that very sentence. Although she had never known the fourth Hokage personally, she had heard many accounts from her sensei and Jiraiya that he had an amazing sense of humor and was often playing around, although he was probably ranked the highest of all the elite. "That does sound like something he might say…" she mused more to herself than the nin next to her.

As they once again became wrapped in silence- as they once again drifted into their own thoughts- there was a slam and the sound of rushed footsteps before Tsunade's office door was thrown open and a flustered Anko came barging in, "Tsunade-hime! You have to come to the hospital immediately!"

She was already anticipating the bad news that awaited her and knew that it was better to go there before asking any questions, so she spared one last glance to the monument before turning and taking off at a jog after the woman, Kakashi close behind her. Ever since the Uchiha's return to the village, it seemed like Tsunade was going to have to make it a habit of detesting hospitals entirely. Because every time she came to the hospital after he had come back, it had always bad news that met her, even if she was going due to the prerequisite of visiting the hospital as the Hokage.

Preparing herself for the worst case scenario, Tsunade is completely stunned to see the retrieval team she had sent out not even two hours ago all covered in wounds and bruises with several medical ninja hovering over them in a panic. "What happened?" Tsunade directed towards Anko.

Before the woman could answer her, Konohamaru leaned up from his cot, swatting away the worried medical ninjas, "We found Naruto in the Final Valley."

Dread surrounded me and I didn't even have to glance back to know that Kakashi had stiffened where he stood; the valley did not bring fond memories back to him.

"But he wasn't like himself…" Konohamaru continued, oblivious to the sudden tension between the adults.

"We engaged him in battle, but it seemed useless…" Sakura added her two cents in, flinching as the medic ninja pressed down on her arm, his hands glowing with chakra.

"Did Naruto do this to you three?" Kakashi asked.

"N-no! Our friend merely evaded us, seeming not w-wanting to fight! Something was troubling him gr-greatly," Lee stuttered, trying to push against the ninja that held him down.

Slowly, Tsunade let out a breath she had not known she was holding. 'If it had been Naruto that had injured them to such an extent- after initially trying to merely evade them- then I would surely have to report him as a missing-nin… And that's exactly what the elders want: an excuse to get rid of the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki for good without interference.'

"If Naruto didn't injure you…" Anko began, bringing Tsunade out of her thoughts, "Then who did?"

A silence fell on the room before Konohamaru muttered under his breath, "We don't know…"

"He was fast! Not even my youthfulness could keep up!" Lee added in as a med ninja bandaged a wound on his leg.

"And I couldn't match his strength. He was unbelievably strong!" Sakura added her face paling considerably.

"His chakra seemed unmatched by any I've ever seen…"

A somber aura absorbed the room as the three students recollected the event as all three of them whispered at once, making the effect ominous, "And those… _eyes_…"

"They were ruthless…" Sakura began, "Like he could kill us with a flick of his wrist."

"It did seem like he was toying with us."

"He didn't even break a sweat…"

"And he appeared as soon as Naruto left, as if blocking us from going after him. He only fought us until he knew we couldn't follow…" Konohamaru's voice caught in his throat before he took a shuddering breath, "I think he was going after the boss. He wanted something…"

Tsunade withheld a shudder as she glanced back to Kakashi who stood somberly, for once not reading his novel as he stared back at her. "Kakashi. Get your dogs out there and see if you can come up with a scent."

He nodded before disappearing in a ploom of smoke, allowing Tsunade to redirect her attention to Anko, has anyone seen the other Naruto yet?"

Everyone remained silent which was all she needed to answer her question. "Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?"

Tsunade turned around to see the two she hated most in the world walking into the hospital, their elderly face grim as they glance around at the injured ninja. The woman spoke first, her age apparent as she frowned, "Tsunade we heard disturbing news about an infiltration of a missing-nin as well as the disappearance of the Jinchuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"And where," she growled through clenched teeth, "Would you have heard such information."

"That is of no importance," the man- Mitokado- exclaimed, his glasses on the brim of his nose, "What matters is are these statements are true or not!"

Tsunade clenched her teeth together harder before taking a deep breath, chanting a mantra in her head, "I can assure you that **Naruto**," she accented his name, "is well and within the village along with the Uchiha and a Jonin watching over them. As for the rumors of a missing-nin within the village- I'm sure that they were speaking about the Uchiha. Is that all?"

Utatane glared at her for a moment, her stare untrusting before she turned- and without another word- walked out of the hospital with Mitokado right behind her. Anko let out a breath of relief before gasping in surprise at the appearance of the blonde that they were just talking about followed by a brooding Uchiha. "Sasuke!" Tsunade called, rushing to them before glancing at Naruto carefully, "Did you hear about the situation?"

He scoffed before glaring at Naruto, the blonde eerily quiet before glancing back at the Hokage, his face emotionless. "That's Zetsu," Sasuke hissed, glaring at the blonde before turning back to Tsunade, "But he has told me where Naruto is. And I have to go and get him."

Anko stepped forward, "Then that means it was the real Naruto who was trying to run away from the retrieval team."

Tsunade nodded grimly before turning back to Sasuke, "Is there anything you should tell us before I let you leave?"

He remained silent for a moment before he shrugged, "Naruto came to his apartment a few hours ago. He seemed delirious; he wouldn't listen to anything I said."

"He couldn't," Zetsu answered, his tone sounding odd with Naruto's usually expressive voice, "I already warned you against trying to speak to him, but you wouldn't listen. It is your fault he fled the village."

Sasuke tensed visibly before directing a glare at Zetsu; the Naruto look-alike merely shrugged, taking a seat in a nearby chair, "Hurry, Uchiha. Before Madara takes him permanently."

Sasuke growled before turning and taking off at a sprint. Not even wasting a moment, Tsunade turned to the blonde kid, grabbing his collar and dragging him up threateningly, "Where is the kid?"

He merely smirked, "No outsiders allowed. Bosses orders."

"Do I look like I care about what the hell Madara told you to do? Tell me!"

"Who said I was talking about Madara?"

Tsunade hesitated for a second before turning to Anko, dropping the clone, "Gather the first shinobi you see and follow Sasuke's chakra!"

She nodded before taking off at a spring out of the door. Zetsu straightened out the wrinkles in his jacket before smirking again, sending a chill to run up Tsunade's spine. "What do you want brat?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing… just curious… You're so busy trying to get Madara from taking Naruto when you don't even pay attention to who brought me into the village in the first place."

Tsunade stiffened, realization hitting her all too late. "Tell me, Lady Hokage," he muttered, staring at her with cold, dead eyes, "Where is Danzo?"

* * *

**I know I owed this to you guys weeks ago, but better late than never, right? Anyway, a shout out to BookHippie who totally saw through my foreshadowing and guessed what was happening! Thanks for the reviews guys! Promise I'll do better on updating! Now to the buttons you all love and miss!**

**x-x**

**For the rights to Sasuke's ass, press 1.**

**For a manual of How to be and Uchiha in five easy steps, press 2.**

**For a trip to Yaoiland and WORLD DOMINATION, press 3.**

**x-x**

**For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working', click the review button below and a team of bishi characters will be with you shortly.**


	12. Notice

I'm sorry to any of you who were waiting on the continuations of the stories published on this account. I couldn't find a way to convince myself that deleting this will solve everything. Karat wouldn't want me to.

On October 1- at 9:15 am- mu149 lost the battle she has been fighting for four years and passed away in her sleep. She was diagnosed with a second cancer a year ago. For some of you, this might be more recognizable as the time she couldn't upload for a month or so and decided to send everyone PMs in request to what you thought she should do. At first, this second time didn't seem as bad, but mid-July, it started getting worse.

I'm not writing this here to tell you guys a sob story. I'm writing it because she tried to. Because she couldn't.

My little sister loved Fan Fiction and it would often be her escape from the world outside, which wasn't always'real' to someone with her history. She liked it here because no one lied to her or put on a fake smile just because she was the 'sick girl'. And it is my fault she didn't get to say goodbye.

I'm sorry.


End file.
